Loving Mr Cullen
by Masen'sGirL
Summary: Isabella Swan is a believer of true love. However her latest boyfriend ends their relationship on her birthday. Distracted by the latest break-up, she bumps into a car and a man steps out of it - who turns out to be her new boss, Edward Cullen. ALL HUMAN
1. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any songs that have been used.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Birthday**

**BPOV**

"Ugh! Why me?!" I mumbled to myself as I opened the door to my car with tears pouring down my eyes.

Today is my birthday and I was about to have a dinner date with my boyfriend, Jacob Black. Jake and I have been together for more than two years now and he is everything to me. After getting dumped in just about every relationship I have been in, being with Jake just felt right. Actually, before tonight I was pretty sure that he would be the one I would be spending my entire life with. Apparently, I was wrong.

_**Earlier that Afternoon**_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

"Hello?" I answered my phone hoping it was Jake.

"Oh my gosh Bella happy birthday! So how would my bestfriend be celebrating her birthday?" Alice asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Al I already told you I won't be having a big party or anything. I already made plans with Jake tonight for a dinner date at my favorite Italian Restaurant in Manhattan." I replied hiding my disappointment that it wasn't Jake.

"Geez Bella! I don't want to sound rude or anything but you are so totally obsessed with Jake. You should try living a life that doesn't always revolve around the man Bells! It's not healthy." she said with a little annoyance on her voice.

"Alice it's just that Jake has been busy these past months. We barely have time to go out on dates anymore. Even our conversations are always cut down short. I just want this night to be our night. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow night okay? We'll have a girls' night out with Rose." I replied to her while taking a sip at my now cold coffee after totally forgetting about it the moment I opened my laptop.

"Alright Bells! I swear if it wasn't your birthday I am so not agreeing to this." Alice replied with laughter in her voice.

"Thanks Al. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

I looked at the wall clock across my office desk and realized that I only have an hour left before my date. I quickly grabbed my laptop and went straight to my car and drove like a maniac.

The drive home was actually fast for a change considering that traffic jams are part of living in New York. I took a quick shower and got into the new dress my mom sent me yesterday. (picture on my profile) Since I only have half an hour left, I just blow dried my hair and put a little eyeliner and lip gloss on. After checking myself on the mirror for the last time I quickly grabbed my purse and went straight to my car.

After driving for 10 minutes I finally arrived at my favorite restaurant, Bella Italia. I've discovered this small Italian restaurant while I was on my junior year in college. The quiet ambiance and the amazing food is what really made me fall in love with it. This is the place where I've always imagined myself getting engaged and spending dinner dates with the love of my life. That's why when Jacob and I celebrated our 1st anniversary, I didn't think twice of bringing him to my secret place. Besides Alice and Rose, Jake is the only person I brought to Bella Italia. I've always trusted him more compared to my previous boyfriends. In fact, I was pretty sure that when the time comes Jake would be proposing me to this exact place.

"Miss Swan it's nice to see you again. It's been too long since you and Mr. Black have been here. Right this way please." Francois greeted me warmly as he led our way to my usual table.

"Thank you Francois." I thanked him as I sat down and waited for Jake.

30 minutes has already passed and there is still no sign of Jake. I decided to call him since I got no reply from my last text message which I sent 15 minutes ago.

_The subscriber cannot be reached please try again later._

Why is Jake's phone turned off?! This is so not like him. By this time anger is starting to get the best of me. I never got a single greeting from him the entire day. No phone calls and he never replied to any of my text messages. What's going on?! I picked up my purse and went to the restroom and dialed Alice's number.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling is taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let it win now_

_Thought you should know I…_

"Hi Bella! What's up?" Alice answered the phone.

"Uhm hi Alice… Have you by any chance heard from Jake?" I asked her while trying hard to control the tears that are on the verge of spilling from my eyes.

"Ahh no Bella I haven't heard from him? Wait a minute I thought you guys are on a date? Isn't he there with you?" Alice asked confused.

"No Alice.. uhmm aah.. Jake uhmm." I was mumbling incoherent words and I knew Alice wouldn't miss the fact that I was already starting to cry.

"He stood you up again didn't he! Oooh! I so wanna hurt that jerk! Bella you can't keep letting him do this to you! For crying out loud it's your birthday and he did this to you! " Alice was practically furious by now.

This isn't the first time actually. The last time Jake didn't made it on our dinner date and I called Alice she was so pissed that she was about to hunt Jake down.

"Al.. maybe he got caught up in work or something… uhmm I'll just stop by his place tonight to check." I managed to reply while sobbing.

"Bella… do you want me to come and get you? Jasper and Rose is with me we could get you and you could stay at my place tonight." She asked me and by her tone I know she is really worried.

"No Alice I can manage. I'll just stop by his place. I'll be going now. I'll call when I get home. Thanks Al. I love you."

"Bells be careful okay. We'll talk later. Love you too."

After I hang up my phone I placed it back inside my purse and I started to wipe away the tears from my face. I was a mess. I walked out from the restroom and went towards the exit. Before I stepped outside I saw Francois and he gave me a small smile.

I walked towards my car and got in. I sped away towards Jake's condo not caring if I was speeding above the allowed speed limit. All I wanted to know is why Jake has been acting this way for months now. He was never like this before. I need to find out what is going on no matter what it takes.

* * *

What do you guys think? Review please. Edward would be appearing soon. Let me know if you want me to continue with the story. ))

.


	2. Cheater

**For every one who reviewed and read the first chapter of my very first fanfic THANK YOU SO MUCH! Wow! I never expected anyone to actually read my work and for you guys to actually like it is so overwhelming. Anyways, back to the story. Here's the second chapter. Find out what Jake has been up to... **

**DUNDUNDUN...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 2 Cheater**

**BPOV**

I reached the 4th floor and was walking towards Jake's door. He never bothers to lock it so I turned the knob expecting it to open. But to my surprise it was locked. Panic swept through me. What is someone is in there and God knows what happened to Jake. I started to bang on the door.

"Jake open up!" I shouted in between my banging.

"What the hell?! I'm busy here. Who's there?" an angry voice answered.

"Uhmm. Jake?" my voice was hardly audible by now.

The door flung open and there in front of me was Jake. He was only wearing his boxers and his hair is messy and behind him is a naked girl covering her self with bed sheets.

"Huneeey! Who's that?" the girl screeched. What a bimbo!

"Uhm ahh.. Bella?! What are you doing here?" Jake was stuttering and was obviously surprised.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE!! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE JACOB! YOU FREAKING JERK! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND WE HAVE A DINNER DATE! BUT I GUESS YOU'RE TOO OCCUPIED." I shouted back at him with my voice full of venom.

"Oh my God Bella what is wrong with you! Would you keep your voice down! You're waking the neighbors." Jake then started to pull me inside the room.

"Jake! What is going on? Who the hell is that girl" I said as I glared at the naked girl beside him. I was about to slap her face when Jake grabbed my hand and started to take me towards his balcony.

"Look Bella… Don't you dare try to hurt her ever again. She's Jessica and we've been together for 6 months now. I'm sorry but we need to break up. I just can't keep on pretending that I'm happy with our relationship. I don't think I could love you anymore Bella. It's over." He said as he started to walk back inside.

"But… but Jake.. how? Why? Don't you love me anymore?" I said as I followed him inside. The traitor tears were starting to fall again.

"Bella I did love you but it stopped 6 months ago. I just got tired and bored Bella. I'm sorry. You can leave now.. and Happy Birthday." He said without hesitation as he took Jessica's hand and led her back to the room.

I felt numb all over and my knees began to shake. It felt like my whole world came crashing down. I walked towards the elevator still possessed by shock and hurt. This couldn't be happening. Jake was my life. I was sobbing so hard that my eyes started to hurt.

"DING!"

The elevator opened and I grabbed my phone from my purse. I dialed Alice's number but got an answering machine so I decided to call my other best friend.

When I grow up

I wanna famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be on movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I..

"Hello"

"Rose.. iiii itts mmmeee Bella." I managed to utter amidst all my sobbing.

"Oh my gosh Bella what's wrong?! Why are you crying? Where are you? I'm going right there." Rose was practically freaking out.

"What's wrong with Bella?! Give me the phone." Alice started to shout at the background.

"Bella what happened? Did that jerk do anything to you! I swear I am gonna hunt him done for real this time." Strangely enough after Alice said that he was gonna hunt down Jake I felt a little relief.

"Oh Al I tried calling you but I got the answering machine.. ahh.. uhmm.. Jake cheated on me. I went to his condo and saw him sleeping with another woman. Al… it hurts. Could you guys pick me up at the parking lot of his condo? I don't think I'll be able to drive in my condition." I muttered. I was feeling so helpless by now.

"We'll be there in 5 Bells just hold on. I left my phone in my room that's why I didn't get to answer. I'm sorry. We're about to leave. I'll see you in a bit."

After I hang up the numbness started to come back again and this time it took over me. The last thing I saw before everything went dark is the bracelet Jake gave me on our 1st Anniversary falling to the ground.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Edward would be making his appearance on the next chapter. Watch out for it. )) **


	3. Bestfriends and an arrongant jerk

**Guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I would be updating everyday if my schedule permits me. **

**Chapter 3 Bestfriends and an Arrogant jerk**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I sure wish I own Edward hehe**

**BPOV**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a pink pillow. I started rubbing my eyes, which was still blurry from all the crying I did last night.

Last night… My birthday.. Jake cheating and breaking up with me…

Tears where starting to form around my eyes but before it betrays me once again I decided to dismiss all the thoughts about last night. Well, at least for the meantime.

By now I was fully awake and my eyes started to roam around the familiar room. Everything was pink and fashionably organized. This room could only belong to one person. Suddenly, I heard a pixie-like voice from the foot of the bed.

"Well hello sleepy head! I bet you're hungry. Come downstairs after you clean up Jasper cooked some breakfast. I also took the liberty of picking out your outfit for today. It's in the bathroom Bells." Alice spoke so softly yet full of enthusiasm that it reminded me of my mom.

"Thanks. How… What happened last night? I mean… how? I managed to utter amidst my hoarse voice.

"Bells when we arrived to pick you up last night you already fainted. We were so worried. Luckily there was this man who saw you inside your car while you were unconscious. He was about to take you to the hospital but we arrived by that time and we decided to take you here at Alice's place. And oh Bella Emmett is also here. I called him last night." Rose explained from where she was sitting across the bed.

"Emmett was totally about to crush Jake last night but Japer was able to calm him down before your brother had the chance to kill him. Like that wouldn't be a bad thing after all that jerk did to you he sure deserves it." Alice continued.

Emmett has always been a very protective brother to me. He may seem all angst on the outside but deep down he's just really a sweet teddy bear. He always detested Jake right from the moment I introduced him to my family and friends. If there was a "Don't date Jake" club Emmett surely would be the president.

"Rose..Al.. I really couldn't thank you guys enough. A girl couldn't ask for a better bestfriends. Actually, you guys are more like sisters to me now."

I really can't imagine surviving all of the break-ups I've been through without my two bestfriends.

"Aww Bells we feel the same way too. Group hug!" Alice said while we pulled each other into a hug.

After taking a very relaxing shower, I got into the clothes that Alice picked for me and headed downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Jaz breakfast is wonderful as always. Thank you." I was feeling a lot better now.

"You welcome Bella. So are you going to work today?" Jasper spoke so calmly that I can't help but relax.

"Yes. What time is it anyway? The new CEO would be arriving today. I need to be there." I answered while pouring some coffee into a thermo-mug.

"It's 7:15." Rosalie replied while munching on some chocolate chip pancakes.

"Bells are you sure you would want to go to work today? I mean you could just stay here and rest. You had a rough night and I don't want my little sis to get too stressed out. People might start thinking that you're older than me." Emmett teased and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm alright Em. People are already starting to think that I'm older than you because of your immature ways." I playfully answered back and Emmett stuck out his tongue which made me laugh harder.

"Besides, we have a girls' night out tonight so how about we make it a group thing." I said cheerfully.

"That's a great idea Bells. It's gonna be so much fun!" Alice joined in.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Emmett replied while chewing on his 5th pancake.

I swear that boy could eat a lot.

"I guess I'll be going now. I don't wanna be late and have a new CEO lecturing me about punctuality." I said while grabbing my coffee.

I was inside my car and was alone again. My mind can't help but wander back to what happened last night. I wondered about the man that helped me. I never got the chance to thank him. While driving my mind was distracted by questions and thoughts that can't help but bring back the stinging pain in my heart that is making my whole body feel numb. How could Jake do this to me? For 6 months I was ignorant to his cheating and lies. Out of all my ex-boyfriends Jake was the one that I fully gave my heart to.

"Screee bam!"

My thoughts was abruptly stopped and I was forced back to reality.

"Oh my God!"

I bumped the car in front of me. This is so not good. Not only would I be late to work but the owner seems pissed about it. I grabbed my purse and stepped outside.

"Look miss I'm in a hurry so just give me your calling card and I'll keep in touch."

The voice came from a man standing in front of me. He was an Adonis. He has deep green eyes that could make any girl's heart melt. His bronze hair was shinny and was contrast to his pale skin. He was dressed in a black suite with a blue tie.

"I am.. uhmm." Great going Bella you just got dumped and now you're in front of a Greek god and you're stuttering.

"Hmpft! Well, where's your calling card?" the man said annoyed.

"I ahh.. I'll check inside my car. Hold on." I managed to answer. He probably things I'm some kind of a retard.

I walked back to my car when my phone started ringing.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need._

"Hello."

"Hey Bells! I just called to let you know that Rose and I would be dressing you up tonight. Don't try to weasel your way out of it. Be home by 5. We need alot of time to work our magic on you girl hehe." Alice was practically bouncing by the tone of her voice. Great! It's another Barbie Bella session.

"Fine Alice." I answered while going through my car's compartment.

"Cheer up Bells you really need the pampering anyway:"

Found it! I was about to walk back to the man's car when I bumped to hard body.

"Ouch!"

"Okay miss I really don't have time for this." With that he grabbed my phone, hung up on Alice and registered a number to it. He then pulled out his phone and took a pictuire of me and asked for my number.

"834-1152?" I sounded unsure for some reason.

"Alright. I'll just keep in touch. By the way be careful next time!"

He sounded so arrogant that I felt the blood rising through my cheeks. I was angry. He turned around and was about to talk back to his car when I ran after him and tapped him hard on the shoulders.

"Hey mister! If you were in such a hurry why didn't you just drove off and forget about everything?! I'm running late too and I'm not acting so immature about it! Here!" I threw the calling card hard on his face and turned my back.

I was expecting him to say something else but to my surprise he just grabbed the card from the place in the street where it fell and sped away in his Silver Volvo.

"Stupid Jerk!" I screamed after him. I knew I was at fault but his reaction just totally triggered the anger in me.

I got into my car and drove towards Cullen Corporations.

"Great! I'm late! Ugh!"

* * *

**Well that was Edward's first appearance. The next chapter would be his POV. If I get done checking some ESL papers early I would probably write another chapter. What do you guys thing so far?**** Reviews please.**


	4. CEO

**This is EPOV starting from Bella's birthday. I hope it'll help clear things up and give you guys some insight. Since you guys have been awesome with all of your reviews I decided to stay up late and finish this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 3 CEO**

**EPOV**

I arrived at the JFK International Airport at 3 in the afternoon. Tomorrow I would officially be taking over our company. I would be the CEO of the Cullen Corporations. After my mom, Elizabeth Cullen decided to retire and asked me to take over our corporation I have been having second thoughts about my abilities. Although I have an MBA from Dartmouth, I still have doubts about myself. What if I fail?

I lost my dad through a car accident when I was 17 years old. Since then it was only my mom and I. She courageously took over our company and at the same time raised me full time. I have never met another woman like her… Well I did but… she left me. I traced the scar in my chest right in front of my heart. I was about to succumbed once again to the memories that kept hunting me but just in the knick of time Wilfred, the company driver started talking and distracted me.

"Sir Edward, would be going straight to the condo or do you wish to stop by the company first?"

"Let's stop by the company first. I need to pick up some employee files. It'll be better for me to know my employees sooner." I replied.

When we got into the main building, I made my way to the elevator. I went straight to the familiar office which once belonged to my mom. I found the files in my desk and decided to run back down. The sooner I got to the condo, the earlier I would be able to finish. I wouldn't want to be late at my first day as CEO tomorrow.

"Let's go Wilfred." I said once I got in the Limo.

When I arrived at my new condo I took a quick shower and started on some reading. After 2 hours of looking into some employee files I decided to take a short break and I took the keys to my Volvo from the side table. I didn't really know where I was going but I ended up in a small Italian restaurant called Bella Italia. Once I got inside I immediately felt comfortable and serene. I ordered some Mushroom Ravioli and a glass of coke. While I was waiting for my order I decided to take a look around the small restaurant. That was when I saw a beautiful woman sitting alone in one of the booths. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that really contrasts her pale skin. She had big brown eyes and chocolate colored hair. She seems to be waiting for someone. She was checking her phone consistently. After a couple of minutes, she got up and walked towards the restroom. My food arrived by that time and I started on my dinner. As I waited for my check I saw the woman walk out from the restroom and she obviously has been crying. She looked back at the booth once more and when she found that no one was there she walked towards the exit. Even if I didn't know her I had the urge to hurt the person who caused her to cry. I was surprised by my reaction. I was never this violent and for Pete's sake I don't even know her. After I paid for my dinner I decided to go back to my condo and continue reading some more files.

"DING!"

The elevator door opened and I immediately heard a woman shouting in the hall that was leading to my place.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE!! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE JACOB! YOU FREAKING JERK! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND WE HAVE A DINNER DATE! BUT I GUESS YOU'RE TOO OCCUPIED." The woman shouted. I decided to stay by the elevator and wait for the whole drama to pass.

"Oh my God Bella what is wrong with you! Would you keep your voice down! You're waking the neighbors." A man's voice answered back. He must be my neighbor. This is just great! My neighbor is a two-timing jerk. I would need to get used to these type of scenarios then.

After the man spoke I heard the door slam and that was my cue to go to my condo. Once inside I decided to go to the balcony and that was when I heard the conversation from the balcony beside mine.

"Look Bella… Don't you dare try to hurt her ever again. She's Jessica and we've been together for 6 months now. I'm sorry but we need to break up. I just can't keep on pretending that I'm happy with our relationship. I don't think I could love you anymore Bella. It's over." The voice of my neighbor was far from being quiet by now.

"But… but Jake.. how? Why? Don't you love me anymore?" the woman's voice sounded like she was pleading.

Oh God! This is pathetic if he doesn't want you anymore don't waste your time on him! Get out of there! The scenario and conversation was too familiar and hurtful for me so I decided to go back inside.

I put one of my favorite CD in my stereo and Debussy's Claire de Lune started playing. After a few minutes of listening, I felt a lot better and decided to call my mom. That's when I realized that I left my phone on the car. I took my keys and run towards the elevator. Once I got into the parking lot I walked towards my car and took my phone. I was on my way back to my condo when I noticed a car with its door open and a figure was slouching by the driver's seat. I decided to check if there was something wrong and when I got there I saw the woman from the restaurant. She was unconscious and I quickly responded by picking her up and cradling her. I was about to take her to the hospital when a pixie-like woman started running towards her car. When she saw the unconscious woman in my arms she started to panic.

"Oh my God Bella! What happened?! Who are you?" The pixie like woman asked.

"I found her in her car unconscious and I was about to take her to the hospital." I replied. By now another woman and 2 men was with the woman who spoke to me.

"Alice I think we should get her back to your place." The blonde woman said equally concerned.

"Where is that jerk?! I swear when I get my hands on him he'll wish he never met my sister! I'm gonna kill that scum!" A man with a very muscular body and curly hair spat out and was practically fuming.

"Em hunting him down now wouldn't help with Bella's condition. Calm down and let's just go home. We'll get him next time." A blonde man that looks like the blonde woman spoke calmly.

"Thank you for your help." The woman named Alice said to me while the man named Emmett took the woman from my arms. They started walking towards a jeep.

After they left something clicked in my mind. Wait! Her name is Bella? So she was the woman my neighbor cheated on and she's also the woman from Bella Italia. I would have given it much more thought but I was emotionally and physically beat so I got back into my room and crashed on my bed.

--

_If only I, had been less blind.  
I'd have someone to hold on to.  
If only I, could change your mind,  
If only I had known, If only I had you..._

"Argh… Uhm Hello?" I reluctantly answered my phone.

"Hi dear! Did you just wake up? Today's your first day at work and if you don't get up soon you would be late." My mom said through the other line.

"Mom… What time is it? Uhmm." I mumbled while I still have my eyes closed.

"Edward it's already 7am. You better get going. I already called Mike Newton, the General Manger and he said that everything is set."

"Oh shit! It's already 7?! I need to go mom. I can't believe I over slept." I stumbled down my bed as I abruptly got up.

"Edward watch your language. Good luck. Hurry up okay and I love you." My mom spoke softly and full of love.

"Sorry mom. I love you too. I'll call later. Bye."

I sprinted towards my bathroom and took a quick shower. I wore a black suite with a blue tie and decided to just comb my hair. It would always look messy anyway. Before I head out towards my Volvo I grabbed the files I took home last night. I only had 10 minutes left before I'm late for my first meeting. I decided to speed up a little. I reached the stop light when I felt a strong bump from the back of my car.

"What the…?!" I looked to my rearview mirror and saw the car that bumped me. I got so pissed not only because this would delay me but also because someone actually got a piece of my Volvo for the very first time.

I got out from my car and checked the back. There was a dent and a few scratches. I turned around and I saw the woman from last night. What was her name? Bella! Yes that's it.

"Look miss I'm in a hurry so just give me your calling card and I'll keep in touch." I told her hurriedly.

"I am.. uhmm." was all she was able to say. Although, her beautiful face is very distracting I really didn't have time for this.

"Hmpft! Well, where's your calling card?" I was starting to get annoyed. This is not usually how I behave and I was surprised.

"I ahh.. I'll check inside my car. Hold on."

She went back to her car and someone must have called her since she held her phone against the side of her face. She really was beautiful but something inside me made me feel annoyed at her. After a couple of minutes I decided that I couldn't wait any longer. I walked towards her car and as she was about to walk towards me she bumped into my chest.

"Ouch!"

"Okay miss I really don't have time for this." I grabbed her phone and hung up whoever she was talking to. I know that was rude but I'm running out of time. I then registered my number on it.

_Edward- Car Accident_

_683-3353_

After that I took out my phone and took a snap shot of her. I also asked for her number.

"834-1152?" she sounded unsure.

"Alright. I'll just keep in touch. By the way be careful next time!" I said a little too harsh.

I turned around and was on my way back to my Volvo when I felt a rather rough tap on my shoulder. I turned around and got the surprise of my life.

"Hey mister! If you were in such a hurry why didn't you just drove off and forget about everything?! I'm running late too and I'm not acting so immature about it! Here!"

She threw her business card on my face and I stood there dumbfounded until she turned around. When I got back to my senses I picked up the calling card from where it fell and walked towards my car. I started my engine and looked through my rear view mirror. She was still standing with her back against my car. I starting driving and the last thing I saw was Bella shouting something at me.


	5. Nice to meet you Mr Cullen

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I'll be posting this chapter now since I'm not sure if I'll be able to write later. Your reviews motivate me to write faster so send some love by reviewing!**

**Bella meets the CEO of the Cullen Corporations see what happens…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4 Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen**

**BPOV**

I'm late. I would not only have to endure talking to Mike because of my tardiness but I would also be making a poor impression on the new CEO. Could my day get any worse?!

I entered the conference room as quietly as possible but I still got looks from my co-workers. I took my seat on the conference table and quickly opened my laptop. I suddenly heard my name being called by Mike. Couldn't he just talk to me later?! My cheeks were starting to heat up and I'm pretty sure that they were red as a tomato by now. I stood up rather clumsily but managed to walk towards the front.

"Good Morning Bella! It's nice for you to join us. We already introduced ourselves one by one to our new CEO, Mr. Edward Cullen, and I don't think it would be fair if we left you out, so go on introduce yourself." Mike spoke so smugly. He is the only reason I hate working here.

I stood in front of the head table where Mr. Cullen was sitting and I looked up to introduce myself. My cheeks got even hotter and I was probably blushing so hard that I look like a life size tomato. Right in front of me was the owner of the Volvo I bumped earlier that morning. Oh no! I quickly looked down on his table trying to avoid eye contact. I saw my calling card on the center of his table beside his hand. I think I was going to faint. This is so embarrassing, not only did I make a fool out of myself by shouting at my new boss a while ago but now I would have to introduce myself to him. He'll probably get me fired right this moment. Oh good Lord!

"Bella? What's wrong with you? Go on now introduce yourself." Could Mike get anymore annoying!

I decided to take the chance. I'll probably be losing my job any minute now anyway.

"Hello sir. I'm Bella Swan. I am one of your Project Managers. It would be my pleasure working for you." I said while extending out my hand to shake his.

I was expecting a mean glare from him or for him to snob me, but to my surprise he took my hand and shook it lightly.

"Thank you Miss Swan. I already read a lot of good things about you on your employee profile. It's nice to see that you're in a much better mood now." He replied with a cute crooked smile on his face. Oh God I think I'm going to hyperventilate. Breathe Bella! Focus!

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan here would be leading the latest project of the Cullen Corporations and she would officially be your assistant." Mike interrupted.

I was what?!

"Mike… Assistant? I mean.." I couldn't form any coherent sentence.

"Yes, Miss Swan. Apparently, Mrs. Cullen left a memo before she left that you would officially be Mr. Cullen's assistant and at the same time would be the leading the MASEN deal." Mike said as he handed me the memo Mrs. Cullen left. Attached to it was a small note.

_Isabella,_

_I have seen you grow in this company and I couldn't find a better person to lead the MASEN deal. I know you have the ability to take on this project. I would also be appointing you as my son's assistant. I know your team work with him would help our corporation. Good Luck dear._

_Elizabeth Cullen._

"Miss Swan, I'm quite hurt. I know our first meeting was not very pleasant but I never expected for you to hate me that much and to see so much disappointment in your face after finding out you'll be my assistant." Edward said with feign hurt on his tone.

"Iiit's not that Mr. Cullen. I was just surprised. It would be my pleasure to be your assistant." Well, at least I wasn't fired.

"That's good to hear Miss Swan and please do call me Edward. I suppose I should be giving this back to you, since I would no longer need to go looking for the one responsible for the dent in my car." He replied so smoothly I felt like I was gonna melt as he handed me my calling card back.

"Uhmm.. I am truly sorry about that Edward and please call me Bella." I replied while blushing ten shades of red on my cheeks.

I turned to my side and Mike gave me a questioning look which I chose to ignore. I'm still irritated with him.

"Alright then Bella. It has been my pleasure to meet you." He once again smiled at me dazzling me with full force. Oh God! Working at Cullen Corporations wouldn't be the same from now on.

"It was nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen.. uhmm I mean Edward." With that I walked back to my seat and the meeting continued.

Edward discussed some of his future plans for the company and I must admit they were very promising. While the projector was being set-up for Edward's visual presentation, I started to look around me. Every woman in the room was staring at Edward with lust in their eyes. Ugh! How disgusting. Why don't they just throw themselves in front of him.

The whole morning up to 3 in the afternoon was spent discussing the future plans for the company and welcoming Edward. At the end of Edward's presentation the most hilarious thing happened.

"That concludes my presentation for today. Please be aware that I would be conducting weekly meeting and I would expecting monthly status reports. Is there any question?" He spoke so formally.

I saw Lauren, Mike's secretary raise her hand. This should be interesting. All that girl is interested about is nail polish, make-up and making out with every man in the building.

"Edward do you have a girlfriend?" she asked with her sickly voice. I bet she was trying to be seductive. Gross! This should be funny.

"Uuhm. It's Mr. Cullen and I don't answer personal questions. So if there wouldn't anymore work related questions. You could have the rest of the day off. I would be expecting to see you guys early tomorrow." He sounded uncomfortable by the question but his reply to Lauren really got me. I covered my mouth trying to hide the laughter that was forming. Apparently, my laughter was still audible and Lauren shot me glare. This made me laugh harder. Edwards stared at me with a surprised expression.

"Okay guys! See you all tomorrow and don't forget we're having a welcome party for Mr. Cullen at 6pm in the Mandarin Oriental." Mike said before everyone started to go.

I close my laptop and headed to my office. I still have 2 hours left before I get home so I decided to do some researching about the MASEN Corporation.

"Bella, I see you are already doing some over-time." Mike managed to follow me. I swear sometimes I think he is stalking me or something.

"I had free time so I decided to do some research so I could get a head start on the project." I replied annoyed by his mere presence.

"Well if you had free time you could have just asked me out on a date or something." He sounded so stupid.

"I could have done that Mr. Newton but I think it'll only be a waste of time." I was totally pissed by his arrogance by now.

"Mr. Newton what are you still doing here?" a familiar voice spoke behind Mike's back.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, I was just asking the same thing to Bella and she said she was just doing some work on the MASEN project. I guess I'll be going. Good-bye." Mike hurriedly said. I was saved!

"Bella, you could do that tomorrow. It's not like I'm expecting you to finish the whole project immediately." He said arrogantly. What is wrong with this man? One moment he was nice and now he is was being arrogant just like earlier that morning.

"Like I told Mike sir I had free time so I decided to spend it on some research." I answered. The more I work the faster I'll forget about the whole Jake incident yesterday. Ever since the very first time I got dumped I discovered that keeping myself busy always helped me recover faster.

"Right. The distraction method. Works every time doesn't it." He said as he started walking away.

What the hell!? How did he know that?! It was like he was reading my mind. He knows something and I need to find out what it is.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? Let me know. Reviews please.**


	6. Miss Cullen

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a very hectic schedule this weekend. Here's another EPOV. I hope to see more reviews from you guys. For those who made suggestions about the story, I'll try my best to use them in the future chapters. As for now, I'll probably be sticking to my current plans. BTW I posted the links to Bella's birthday dress and her outfit picked by Alice on Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 6 Miss Cullen**

**EPOV**

Due to my insane driving (as most of my friends refer to it), I managed to arrive at the meeting just in time. Mr. Newton, the General Manger and 4 other project managers was standing in front of the building when I arrived. I wonder where the other project manager is. According to the employee files there were 5 project managers.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen. Welcome. All the employees are already in the conference room." Mr. Newton cheerfully greeted me.

"Good Morning Mr. Newton. Let's go up shall we. We need not to delay this meeting any longer. By the way, according to what I have learned, there 5 project managers. How come there are only 4 with you?" I asked while we approached the elevators.

"Sir, Miss Swan is not here yet. But she would probably be arriving any time soon. Although, I'm quite surprised, she has never been late and this would be a first." He replied with obvious adoration for the woman.

We reached the conference room and my very first company meeting began. Mr. Newton asked each employee to personally introduce themselves to me before I started my discussion. This was a tradition my great-grandfather started. He felt that knowing each employee, would build a stronger bond with them. I know it meant good, but it started to become quite ridiculous, since every female employee starts flirting everytime they introduce themselves. I can't help but feel like I was on a dating show.

"Hi Mr. Cullllen. I'm Lauren Mallory. I'm Mr. Newton's secretary. But you could ask me to do anything you want. I mean anything." I think she was trying to be seductive but it came out all wrong. Is this woman for real?! And did she just purr my name! Oh God help me!

I was about to politely thank Lauren amidst my disgust when the door opened and a woman who looked quite familiar entered in. Her head was hanging low and her hair was covering her face, but the blush on her cheeks was quite prominent. She took a seat alongside the project mangers. So, this must be Miss Swan.

"Bella come here please." Mike called her. His tone is implying possession. Are they together?

"Good Morning Bella! It's nice for you to join us. We already introduced ourselves one by one to our new CEO, Mr. Edward Cullen, and I don't think it would be fair if we left you out, so go on introduce yourself." He sounded so smug. I'm starting to dislike this man.

She started to approach me from where I was sitting and looked up. But when she saw me, she blushed a very beautiful blush and abruptly looked down. She's Bella! She's the woman from last night and the woman who bumped my car earlier this morning. Is the world really that small? Beside my right hand is the calling card she threw at me. I can't help but smile at the thought of it. She looked like a little girl when she's angry.

"Bella? What's wrong with you? Go on now introduce yourself." Mike annoyingly repeated.

She was feeling very uncomfortable. She probably already recognized me.

"Hello sir. I'm Bella Swan. I am one of your Project Managers. It would be my pleasure working for you." She said while extending her hand for me to shake. I gladly took it and shook it lightly.

"Thank you Miss Swan. I already read a lot of good things about you on your employee profile. It's nice to see that you're in a much better mood now." I can't help but let a small smile escape my lips as I purposely brought up the incident earlier that morning.

She looked like she was holding her breathe. It actually looked kinda cute.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan here would be leading the latest project of the Cullen Corporations and she would officially be your assistant." Mike decided to interrupt the moment.

"Mike… Assistant? I mean.." she stuttered. Ah yes. It is one of my mom's requests for me to have an assistant in my first year of being CEO. But I never expected it to be Miss Swan.

"Yes, Miss Swan. Apparently, Mrs. Cullen left a memo before she left that you would officially be Mr. Cullen's assistant and at the same time would be the leading the MASEN deal." Mike added and handed her the memo.

While she was reading something her expression began to change from surprised to disappointment.

"Miss Swan, I'm quite hurt. I know our first meeting was not very pleasant but I never expected for you to hate me that much and to see so much disappointment in your face after finding out you'll be my assistant." I said while feigning hurt.

"Iiit's not that Mr. Cullen. I was just surprised. It would be my pleasure to be your assistant." She replied lamely.

"That's good to hear Miss Swan and please do call me Edward. I suppose I should be giving this back to you, since I would no longer need to go looking for the one responsible for the dent in my car." I said while handing her back the calling card. What is the matter with me? Why do I keep bringing that up?! I should be professional about this. She is just another woman. I shouldn't be talking to her this way.

"Uhmm.. I am truly sorry about that Edward and please call me Bella."

"Alright then Bella. It has been my pleasure to meet you." I gave her a smile. That's it Edward just a smile.

"It was nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen.. uhmm I mean Edward." She replied shyly.

I started discussing my future plans for the company and I was able to use my visual presentation as well. I wanted everything to be perfect. I want to run this company and make my parents proud. I managed to conclude my presentation by 3 in the afternoon.

"That concludes my presentation for today. Please be aware that I would be conducting weekly meeting and I would expecting monthly status reports. Is there any question?" I spoke formally.

Lauren?! What would she be asking?! All through my presentation, all she did was flirt with another employee and file her nails.

"Edward do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. I think I was going to be sick. Is she serious?! I was feeling pissed and very uncomfortable by the whole thing. I mean after giving a presentation such as that, all she could ask is something about my personal life and hearing the word girlfriend brought back so much memories. It was too hurtful to think.

"Uuhm. It's Mr. Cullen and I don't answer personal questions. So if there wouldn't anymore work related questions. You could have the rest of the day off. I would be expecting to see you guys early tomorrow." I decided to dismiss the thought of it. I don't want to think about it again. I can't. I was brought back to reality with a very sweet sounding laughter. I looked around and saw that it came from Bella. I was surprised. Why was she laughing?

"Okay guys! See you all tomorrow and don't forget we're having a welcome party for Mr. Cullen at 6pm in the Mandarin Oriental."

I decided to stop by my office first to pick up a couple of things. I reached my floor and walked towards my office when I hear Mike's voice.

"Bella, I see you are already doing some over-time."

"I had free time so I decided to do some research so I could get a head start on the project." She sounded annoyed. Maybe they aren't together after all.

"Well if you had free time you could have just asked me out on a date or something." One word: Jerk

"I could have done that Mr. Newton but I think it'll only be a waste of time." Wow is she always that feisty? What the heck Cullen! Are you actually impressed with her! I decided to make my presence known.

"Mr. Newton what are you still doing here?"

"Oh Mr. Cullen, I was just asking the same thing to Bella and she said she was just doing some work on the MASEN project. I guess I'll be going. Good-bye." He hurriedly said and left.

"Bella, you could do that tomorrow. It's not like I'm expecting you to finish the whole project immediately." I said and I was surprised with how rude it sounded.

"Like I told Mike sir I had free time so I decided to spend it on some research." She replied obviously pissed at me.

Then suddenly something clicked. I remembered everything that occurred last night and I couldn't help but feel annoyed towards her. I feel hate towards her. She reminds me of someone.

Ah yes. She reminded me of the old me. The Edward that was weak and hurt. The old Edward that I detested the most.

"Right. The distraction method. Works every time doesn't it." I spat out icily and started walking away.

* * *

**So guys that's it! Please review! I'll really appreciate it. I'm already writing the next chapter and would be posting it right away as soon as I finish. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *


	7. Author's Note

**I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT GUYS BUT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**

**UNFORTUNATELY, MY RIGHT INDEX FINGER GOT JAMMED ON A BED FRAME RESULTING INTO A VERY DEEP WOUND. I NEEDED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND IT IS HEAVILY BANDAGED, SO I'M HAVING A VERY HARD TIME TYPING. I WON'T BE ABLE TO POsT THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL TOMORROW. IF I GET LUCKY AND IF IT DOESN'T START BLEEDING AGAIN, I MIGHT POST 2 CHAPTERS.**

**BTW, GUYS MORE REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**THANKS!**


	8. Crépuscule

**You guys are just so beyond awesome. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and hoped for my finger to get better. You're all too sweet. Special shout out to CamellaBones2747! Imagining a shirtless Edward helped ease the pain hehe **

**Someone asked why the last chapter is called Miss Cullen and I think she answered her own question hehe It is because Edward is reminded of his previous self when he sees Bella. I just came up with the whole Miss Cullen thing. If it still doesn't make sense, it will later**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 7 Crépuscule**

**BPOV**

I arrived at Alice's place at exactly 5 in the afternoon. Alice and Rose were standing by the door obviously waiting for me. I felt like I was being ambushed. Ever since we became friends in college, Alice would never miss an opportunity to make me her life-sized Barbie doll.

"Bella! Come on! Hurry up! We have a lot to do and we don't have all night! This is gonna be fun! Are you excited? I can't wait to see you on the dress Rosalie personally picked out this morning." Alice was all jumpy and excited that I can't help but feel scared.

"Alice calm down please. We're just going out to eat. What I look like shouldn't really be a big deal." I replied.

"Oh Bella don't be a party pooper! It's fun dressing you up. It gives Alice and I a feeling of fulfillment." Rosalie joined while pulling me inside the house.

When these two gang up on me, it's impossible to decline. Alice's irresistible pout and Rosalie's puppy dog eyes always gets me. I am so weak.

--

"Done! Go look at yourself in the mirror on my walk-in closet Bella." Alice said after 2 excruciating hours.

I reluctantly got up and went in her closet and faced the mirror. The reflection I saw was definitely not me. The dress that Rosalie forced me to wear showed the curves I actually have and it actually gave me some cleavage. My hair was loosely curled and my make-up was simple yet very flattering. I actually look beautiful, but of course compared to Alice and Rose, I'm still just a plain Jane.

"So Bella what do you think? Are we amazing or what?" Rosalie suddenly appeared beside me.

"Amazing is an understatement Rosalie. Thank you. I know I might be the most stubborn recipient of such an amazing work but you still keep up with me. I know I'm just simple looking, compared to you guys but I actually feel good after what you've done." I was getting teary-eyed.

"Pish posh Bella! You're beautiful and all of those ex boyfriends of yours that dumped you didn't know what they've lost." Alice said full of sincerity.

"Yeah Bella. Alice is right! Those jerks are blind if they thought that you weren't good enough. Now enough of these drama and let's get going. I didn't buy those heels yesterday just to stand here. Let's go dancing!" Rosalie said while she re-applied some lipgloss.

"Wait what?! Dancing! Guys you know I can't dance and I thought we were only going out for dinner." I started to whine when suddenly Alice shove a pair of black heels to my arms.

"Quick put this on Bella it goes with your outfit. Please please don't whine about the dancing. Emmett found this new club in Manhattan and we thought we could go check it out. Please Bella." With that Alice gave me her most precious pout and I can't help but nod my head in agreement.

"Fine Alice. You know one of these days your pout won't affect me and your puppy dog eyes too Rose." I was trying to be serious but when I looked at Alice's face I couldn't help but laugh.

We brought two separate cars on our way to the new hit club on Manhattan, Crépuscule (it's French for Twilight). I got on the jeep with Emmett and Rose, while Jasper and Alice brought Alice's Porsche. When we arrived a long line was forming outside and I felt elated. We might not go dancing after all!

Unfortunately, Emmett knew one of the bouncers and got us in the club without having to go in line.

"This must be my lucky day!" I shouted full of sarcasm once we got inside. All 3 of my friends and my brother looked at me and started laughing.

"Oh come on Bells! Try to enjoy yourself! I know dad passed on to you your infamous clumsiness but try to have fun little sis!" Emmett started teasing.

"Whatever Em!" I replied while playfully punching his arm.

We walked through the crowded dance floor into some tables near the bar. I can feel eyes staring at me and I can't help but feel uncomfortable. I decided to ask Alice to go to the bar to get something drink.

"One cosmo please!" I asked the bartender who was currently preparing another drink.

"Sure sweetheart! Maybe we can get some alone time later. If you know what I mean" He winked at me while grabbing my hand. I was starting to get very uncomfortable by the way he held my hand.

"I believed I ordered some flat tire!" said a voice from behind boomed while he slapped his hand on the bar.

The bartender abruptly took his hand away from me and handed the drink to the man. But before I could even see who it was he was gone. I was no longer thirsty after the creepy bartender acted such a jerk so I hurriedly walked back to our table.

"What happened to you Bella? You're white as a ghost." Jasper asked. He was always very sensitive as to what others are feeling. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were staring at me by now.

"Oh I'm fine. The bartender was just being a jerk." I hurriedly replied.

"Are you sure Bells? Do you want me to beat the ass out of that bartender?" My brother said. Even if we're always arguing or teasing each other, Em is always there to protect me.

"It's fine Em. Don't waste your super strength on him." I joked to lighten up the mood.

"Okay. But if he bothers you again, I'll be having a punching bag tonight. I'll order out drinks so you girls don't have to go near the creep. Jasper help me." Emmet and Jasper got up and was about to leave when Alice spoke.

"Okay guys thanks! We'll go dancing for a while. C'mon girls. Let's work the dancefloor." Alice was being so bouncy from all the excitement. Oh boy here goes!

I was trying my hardest not to trip especially since I was wearing this death trap heels. I'll be lucky if I didn't go home with a neck brace tonight.

"Bells hurry! I love this song!" Rosalie said as she grabbed my arm and we walked towards the dance floor.

I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

"C'mon Bella. You need to move your body when your dancing you know." Alice giggled beside me.

Oh good Lord help me! Here goes nothing.

___I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

___Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa_

___Please don't stop the music_

___Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
_  
_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

Oh my gosh! I'm actually dancing.

"Rose I'm dancing! This is so much fun!" I hollered as I was swaying my body. I was feeling awkward at first but my body just started to flow with the music.

___I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

The song ended and all three of us we're jumping and laughing. We got thirsty and decided to go back to our table.

"So Bella, does this mean we could go dancing every weekend from now on?" Alice wistfully asked me while we we're squeezing ourselves out form the dancefloor.

I was about to answer when I saw someone. My feet stopped moving and my whole body became numb.

"Oh hey Bella. What's up? Why did'ya stop walking?" Rose asked. But I couldn't answer my eyes were frozen.

"Earth to Bella! What's going on?" Alice said as she waved both her hands in front of my face.

"J—jjjake." That was all I could utter. Both my friends turned their heads and looked at where I was staring.

Jake was in sitting in the bar with that girl named Jessica sitting on his lap. He was playing with her hair with his right hand and his left was touching her waist. Meanwhile, Jessica has both of her hands on Jake's chest. The scene was too much for me. My knees started to turn into jello and tears started to fall from my eyes. No matter what I do, seeing Jake with another woman was still taking its toll on me. Deep down in my heart I still believe that he is my true love. I'm stupid I know. How could someone who hurt me this much be my true love?

"Oh Bella let's go. Don't waste your tears for that jerk. Rose, help me get Bella back to the table then we'll go home." Alice took my arm and started to lead me towards our table.

"Guys here are… What the hell happen!? Why is Bella crying? Did that bartender do something to her?! I swear!" Emmett was already standing up and was about to walk towards the bar when Rose grabbed his arm.

"No Em! Calm down! It's not the bartender! Bella saw Jake with that bimbo he replaced Bella with doing some pretty disgusting stuff on the bar." Rose spat out Jake's name which so much disgust.

"Why that little.." Em was turning purple with anger.

"I say we kill that jerk!" Alice surprised me as she spoke. That pixie can sure be frightening.

"Everyone! Calm down. Let's just go home I don't think all this violent thoughts are even helping Bella." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jaz. I think I just want to go home." I managed to utter.

"We're sorry Bells. C'mon you could ride with Jasper and I." Alice spoke softly as she took my hand.

"We love you Bells." Rose took my other arm and the 5 of us walked out from the club.

* * *

**Reviews please. I'll try to update as soon as possible. My finger is getting better. **


	9. Crépuscule EPOV

**Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter. I love 'em! My finger is still a little sore but it's getting there. Again, I would like to thank everyone who wished me well. **

**I already have another story in mind but I won't be writing it until I'm half way through Loving Mr. Cullen. **

**Here's another EPOV. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave some reviews! Love you guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 7 Crépuscule EPOV**

What is wrong with you Edward?! Why are you so affected by her? Why am I being troubled by her mere presence? I think I'm going insane! I need to have a drink.

"Hello Wilfred. It's me Edward, I was wondering if you know any bar or club near here?" I called our company driver in hope to find a place where I can be distracted.

"Sir Edward, I do believe there is this new club nearby called Crépuscule. They just opened a week ago. Would you like me to drive you there sir?"

"No it's alright, I'll find it myself. Thanks Wilfred." I replied.

"Alright sir, I'll just call my brother who works there as a bouncer so you wouldn't have to go in line. If you get too drunk please call me to pick you up sir. I don't want Madame Cullen to think that I'm not keeping an eye on his son. Have a good night. " Wilfred replied with a laugh.

"Thanks Wilfred!"

I quickly hung up and got my keys to my Volvo. Crépuscule. What a very interesting name for a club. I decided to listen to Claire de lune on my way to the club. The music never ceases to comfort me every time I feel troubled.

When I arrived at Crépuscule, it is already full of people. I walked towards the entrance and the bouncer asked for my name and quickly escorted me inside.

The place is pretty crowded. I'll just go grab a couple of drinks and head back to my condo.

"Hey man what do you want to drink?" the bartender asked. I have a bad feeling about this guy.

"I'll have a flat tire." I replied.

While I waited for my drink I decided to get a look around the place. That was when I saw a chocolate haired woman with a heart shaped faced walking towards the bar. A beautiful blush was forming on her cheeks. Wait a minute, I know that woman! Bella! Am I imagining this?

"One cosmo please!" The same soft voice asked the bartender. Yup it's Bella.

"Sure sweetheart! Maybe we can get some alone time later. If you know what I mean." The bartender winked at her as he grabbed her hand. Bella suddenly looked very uncomfortable. I didn't know why but I was getting pissed at the bartender.

"I believed I ordered some flat tire!" I said as I slammed my right hand on the bar a little too hard. The bartender quickly took his hand off Bella and handed me my drink. I grabbed it and walked towards a table near the dancefloor. In the corner of my eye, I saw Bella walk back towards the table where her friends were sitting. I sighed in relief.

After I finished my drink, I decided to head back home. But something caught my eye, Bella was dancing. She started awkwardly swaying her body but as the music progressed, her body started to sway with the music gracefully. It was a very beautiful sight.

What! Wait! Edward stop it!

I started walking towards the exit but I couldn't help but take one last look at Bella. I was expecting to see her still dancing on the dancefloor but she wasn't. I looked around and saw her standing near the bar looking broken as ever. Her eyes were filled with tears and it looks like she is about to faint. She was staring at someone at the bar so I decided to look at what got her so down. I saw a man who has a woman on his lap while he was touching her everywhere. The sight was utterly disgusting so I looked away. I once again looked at Bella and her shattered expression. I didn't know what happened but something inside of me snapped.

Why is she acting so pitiful?! Why should she let him hurt her that way?! Why can't she just let go!

I darted towards the exit and drove back into my condo.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. But I'll make it up to you guys with the next chapter, I'm already typing it.. REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	10. BANG!

**I officially love you guys! Thanks for the reviews and for the suggestions. I'll remember to keep it in mind and use it in future chapters. Your suggestions and comments really encourage me to write better chapters. **

**As much as I want to kill Jake on the story just like you guys, I can't since he would still be appearing in the future.hint Edward's feelings and attitude would be explained in future chapters so don't think that I'm making him look like a stuck up guy or something, we all know we LOVE the man. Lastly, the slapping and punching parts will come in the future please don't get agitated hehe**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 8 BANG! **

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning in an ungodly hour. 4am. As much as I want to stay asleep and keep my mind blocked about what I saw last night reality just keeps bugging me.

I decided to get an early start on the day since sleep just won't keep me company. I grabbed my towel and headed to the shower. The warm water eased my tensed muscles and helped soothe the stress that was all over my body.

After taking a shower, I decided to prepare myself some breakfast and do some more research on the MASEN deal. I wanted to keep my mind working to prevent any more reminiscing of last nights' event. I need to distract myself, just like before.

--

My day at work was both hectic and uneventful. Of course there were moments when Mike just couldn't leave me alone but I was able to brush him of easily since I had the excuse of working on my project.

"Everyone, don't forget the Welcome Party for Mr. Cullen at the Mandarin Oriental tonight at 6pm." Mike announced to everyone.

Oh no! I totally forgot about the party. All I have is my corporate clothes, some jeans and shirt and the dress my mom gave me on my birthday. I couldn't possibly wear that again. It'll only bring back memories. I need to call Alice.

"Hey Al.. I was wondering if you can…" I said to Alice hurriedly.

"No prob Bells just some over. I already have a dress and the whole package prepared here. Fretta Bella!" Alice said. Sometimes I wonder if she's a psychic or something.

"Kay. Be right there." I said and darted towards my car.

--

My dress up session with Alice was as usual very detailed. She picked out a very simple yet stunning royal blue dress and cute blue heels to match it.

"Thanks Al. You're a life-saver." I said to Alice while hugging her.

"Don't mention it Bells, I love enhancing your beauty. Now get going you only have an hour left before the party starts and you're going to be late. Unless… you want to make a late appearance, it's more dramatic that way." Alice teased and laughed as she accompanied me down the stairs.

"I have no intention on doing that Al. I'll just probably trip or something. Thanks again! Bye!" I replied while getting the keys out of my purse.

I arrived at the Mandarin Oriental with minutes to spare. The place never ceases to amaze me. Unfortunately, Mike was standing by the entrance obviously waiting for me. This guy is seriously annoying.

"Well hello beautiful. May I escort you inside?" I think he was trying to be debonair but it was making him look like a helpless puppy.

I was planning on my respond to make Mike leave me alone when a voice from behind suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"I believe I should be the one to escort my assistant don't you think Mr. Newton?" said the velvety-soft voice that could only belong to one person.

"Oh yes Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry." With that Mike left and went inside.

"I ahmm. Uhmm Thank you Edward." I managed to uutter.

"My pleasure Bella. I didn't have to think twice when rescuing a damsel in distress." He joked.

"Let's proceed inside shall we? I don't want to be late on my own party." He smiled at me and held out his arm for me to take.

"Okay." I took his arm and walked towards inside.

The party not only included employees from the company but also some VIPs from other companies. Mr. John Masen, the CEO of the MASEN Company was there. Our rival to the MASON deal was also there, The Nomads Corporation. Their representatives are James and Laurent. From what I have learned, they have a lead on the project since they were able to obtain information about the MASEN Corporations. I must work twice as hard to be able to surpass that.

"Bella, I have a project for you. Do you see those two men by that table?" He asked while he pointed to the table where Laurent and James were seated.

"Yes, Laurent and James are on that table. Why?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"I need you to go there and find out about their secret information. I don't care how you do it. I'll be talking to Mr. Masen later this evening and obtaining that information would get us a head start." Edward said. He really is a workaholic. Who would be thinking about these things in the middle of his party?

"But Edward..Won't they found out…? I mean, I am leading this project." I asked nervously. I have never done something like this before.

"They won't. I made sure that they think that Mike Newton is the one on this deal." He stated and walked towards to other VIPs.

This man only knows work. I sighed and walked towards the table. You can do this Bella, that deal is important to your career.

After about 15 minutes of chatting and giggling, which by the way made me kinda sick, I was able to find out the information Laurent and James has been keeping. Those two men couldn't hold their tongue especially when under the influence of alcohol.

I decided to text the information to Edward when I saw him approaching Mr. Masen. I hope I didn't fail on my first project.

"Good job Bella. You did well. We actually have the lead now on the MASEN deal." Edward said as he sat down next to me at the bar.

"It feels wrong." I simply stated.

"Yes, that's true. But in business, one man's loss is another man's gain." He replied. He is all about business and work. Sheesh!

"Doing something like this… I'll soon be a swindler." I decided to reply with humor.

"Bella you really surprise me sometimes with your comments." He said with laughter.

"But business is business."

"All right, then how about this kind of business? Since I scored one today, let's just forget about the whole car issue. Okay?" I suddenly remembered the dent on his Volvo. I know that wouldn't be cheap.

"Absolutely not. That's personal." He replied while winking at me.

Suddenly my phone alarm went off.

_Jake & Bella's 28__th__ Monthsary (",)_

Oh yeah. It's suppose to be our 28th monthsary today. A sudden surge of sadness swept into me. I planned on celebrating it with him on a trip to La Push, where he grew up.

"Oh Jake why?" I whispered to myself as I drank all of the remaining beer on my bottle. I was getting kinda tipsy but I was still sober.

"You know he was never like that. But these past months he changed. He never replies to my text messages and I always get his voicemail. Then he suddenly dumps me." I blurted out.

"Uhm. He cheated." Edward said without hesitation.

"How would you know? What basis do you have?" I said as I looked straight in his eye. How did he know?!

"Well by the way you said it, he is obviously hiding something. Plus, that's how I cheat. You know by now you should get over him. No need to hang on to someone who obviously isn't contented." He said. Well, I shouldn't be surprised someone as successful and good-looking as him surely is a player. I didn't understand but suddenly I felt pissed about it.

"I don't want advice from a man who probably had affairs across the globe but never has experienced true love." I said icily.

"True love huh… What is exactly this true love you are referring to?" He is looking straight into my eyes. There was no hint of humor in it.

I sighed out loud and shaped my right hand like a gun.

"BANG!" I pretended to shoot him in his chest where his heart is located then I blew the top of my right index finger like those in movies.

"It's like being hit in the heart by a bullet… do you know that feeling?" I honestly said to him.

"A bullet?" I was hit by a bullet once, but from a real gun." He said while taking a sip from his beer.

"Oh yes, of course you where." I mockingly said to him.

He just stared at me.

"True love means to share your heart, and not to be lonely… to be warm, happy, that sort of thing." I said while looking back at the moments I shared with Jake.

"There's no such thing." Edward leaned closer to me as he said it seriously.

"There is! I felt it with Jake and I still do." I answered back sounding like a kid.

"Where is it then?" He asked while still leaning close to me.

"Here!" I said as I placed my hand on my chest.

He started nodding. Maybe he is getting it. There might be hope in him after all. But he suddenly leaned back to his chair.

"Then why is it Miss Bella, that when I look at you, I see anything but a happy person?" He looked into my eyes once again when he said it.

I was speechless. He was right. When I was with Jake I never did feel complete happiness. Everything was superficial. I just felt happy when I see him happy but I never considered my own happiness. I was staring at my hand for a while when Edward suddenly broke the silence.

"Let's go. I'll buy you dessert. This party is getting boring." He asked me as he got up from his seat.

"No thanks. I think I'll just go home. I'm quite tired. Good evening Mr. Cullen" I gave him a small smile and walked away.

* * *

**Reviews please! I know I know you guys are probably thinking what the heck?! Why is Edward like that?! Well.. I could tell you guys now but that would only ruin the whole plot. Please be patient and wait for the story to progress.**

**Love you guys! REVIEWS would be nice hehehe**

**Lhey**


	11. Love is a Game

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I was feeling very inspired so I decided to make 2 updates today. I'm so happy since you guys are very receptive to the plot. I was worried that many wouldn't like it. **

**Warning! The Edward you are about to see is not the Edward we are used to, but it all comes with a reason. I just hope everyone would stick to the story to find out.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 9 Love is a game**

**BPOV**

Edward was acting normal after what happened last night. We discussed about my progress on the MASEN deal and my day was pretty much a blur. He never mentioned anything about our conversation last night. He was always focused on work and he never seems to get tired talking about business.

I was in the middle of making my proposal when I looked at the clock. It was already 6pm but I decided to work over-time to finish it. It took me another 2 hours before I was content.

"Done!" I sighed in relief.

"Bella, I didn't know you were working over-time today?" Edward asked from the door of my office.

"I just wanted to finish my proposal right away so if there are any changes, I would be able to amend it." I said while gathering my things when suddenly my stomach grumbled. Argh! Could this get any more embarrassing!

"Oh I see. I'm on my way home but I'm kinda hungry. Would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Well I am hungry. Sure." I said as I smiled back at him.

"Yeah I heard. I know this restaurant near here. We could just walk so we don't have to bring separate cars." He said as his phone started ringing. "I'm sorry I need to get this just wait for me at the lobby."

I nodded and walked towards the elevator. After a couple of minutes he came out form the elevator and jogged towards me.

"Okay let's go. I'm sorry about that. It was one of our agents from Los Angeles." He said as we started walking.

"Are you always working?" I decided to ask out of curiosity.

"I guess so." He simply said and I opt not to push the question.

--

The dinner was delicious. We were on our way back to the building but I decided to rest at a bench for a while and to my surprise Edward sat beside me too.

"Why have I been dumped three times now?" I suddenly asked him out of nowhere.

Edward looked at me from the side. "Because you don't know the rules."

"Rules?" I asked confused.

"Rules of the game." He said while removing his tie.

"Love is not like playing, Starcraft you know." I laughed.

"Yes it is." He replied seriously. "It's actually a game that requires even greater precision and planning… A game of power. Manipulations of emotions to control the mind… That's the game."

I just looked at him with disbelief.

"Oh it is a game. It's a game where the one who displays affection first, gives up the total control and goes around like a dog in a collar." He added when I didn't reply.

I sighed. Is he serious?

"In relationships, you were the one to call first, and he was the one to hang up first, right?" He asked as he folded his arms to his chest.

"Right." I answered.

"And when you're together, you always run to him and you always give him gifts on anniversaries, only you, right? He continued to ask me.

"Right. How did you know that?" I was surprised on how he knew those things.

"I know because these are the consequences of dating without any self respect, Bella.. That's how I know." He said without any hesitation. "So take my advice, and this is sincere, so listen to me. If you continue acting like this being so…. Pathetic, you would always be treated like trash by men. And you'll grow old.. all by yourself"

My breaths we're getting deeper and anger was rising through my cheeks! How dare he say those things! He is such an arrogant player! Sincere my face! I was furious by now that I slammed my hands on the bench.

"Apologize!" I screamed.

"What would I be apologizing for?" He asked calmly. "I've never apologized for anything in my life."

"What's wrong with admitting that I love him? What's wrong with calling him or visiting him because I was worried? What's wrong with wanting to do everything for him? Isn't that what loving is about. What? I'll be treated like trash?! Screw you! I could have a line of guys waiting for me if I wanted to! I could, but I don't. You know why?" I was about to let out my anger some more but he cut me off.

"You can? Then make me beg for you. If you succeed, I'll apologize on my knees." Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I grabbed my things and walked away. What an arrogant person!

A woman who just got dumped needs a shoulder to cry on, not a critic. 'It's not your fault' 'He just wasn't the right guy for you.' A woman needs a friend who could say this.

I decided to go to my bestfriend's house.

"Have you been crying?" Alice asked when I arrived at her front door.

Luckily, my other bestfriend was also there.

"Why are your eyes so swollen Bels?" Rosalie asked as I hanged my coat on the rack.

"I hate Jake." That was all I could say and tears started falling. I was feeling so vulnerable and all the things Edward said tonight really affected me. I was feeling so lonely and helpless. I believed in true love and I thought Jake was the one but why?

My friends stayed by my side all night. They consoled me and tried to cheer up. I couldn't ask for better bestfriends, they were the sisters I never had. We decided to watch a movie to help me feel better. Alice and Rose already went downstairs to prepare while I went to the bathroom to fix my make-up.

My mind started to wander back to my previous relationships and why my ex boyfriends dumped me.

First was Daniel…

"I liked you because you were nice Bella. Why did I stop liking you? It's because you're too nice. Nice people are boring. I need a woman who is strong… I'm sorry."

Then Andrew…

"When did I ever ask for an allowance? Getting meals from you every lunch is embarrassing enough! Do you think you're my mom?! I need a girlfriend Bella not a mom. Good-bye!"

And lastly was Jake…

"I just can't keep on pretending that I'm happy with our relationship. I don't think I could love you anymore Bella. It's over."

I sighed. Why does all my relationship end this way? Then I suddenly remembered the conversation I had with Edward earlier and I immediately felt furious.

"Just you wait, Edward Cullen. You're going to beg on your knees to me." I said as I wiped my face with the towel.

I preceded downstairs and called Alice and Rose.

"Al.. Rose? Could we go to the mall tomorrow? I think I need to go shopping. And let's stop by the salon too." I asked. I wanted to spend my Saturday preparing for war… My war with Mr. Cullen.

* * *

**Love you guys! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Lhey**


	12. Let the WAR begin

**I just realized something, the numberings on my chapters are messed up hehe I'm terribly sorry about that. I corrected this one so it wouldn't be confusing as we move along to future chapters. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter it really made my day reading it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 11 Let the WAR begin**

**BPOV**

"Bella are you sick? Let me feel your forehead?" Rose spoke first after I announced my intentions for this day.

"Funny Rose! I'm not sick I just decided that if I'm going to war I must be prepared." I said with a very mischievous smile on my face.

"Okay Bels you're kinda scary when you smile like that. As much as we are happy with this conversion of yours I couldn't help but think that there is a reason behind it." Alice said while looking at me suspiciously.

I told the girls everything that happened between Edward and I last night. Let me tell you, having allies is a great advantage. I must win this war! I will make Edward Cullen beg for me.

So here I am at the Clique Salon at the Roosevelt Field Mall with my two bestfriends.

"Bella, in most wars, the weapons are guns and missiles. But in this kind of war, they're the newest hairstyles and dresses." Alice said while picking a nail polish for my nails.

"Beautiful weapons that would make the enemy's heart pound." Rose added while pointing at the hair stylist the style that she would be doing to my hair.

I never thought my bestfriends would be this cunning.

"Okay, after your pedi, mani and hair trim, we would be heading to every store in this mall until we find the perfect outfit for you to wear to work on Monday Bella." Alice said to me seriously. I never thought shopping could that be important.

"That's right and we would have to find the perfect shoes to showcase those beautiful legs of yours. Nobody loses a war when Rosalie Hale is on your side." She smiled smugly.

Oh what did I get myself into! It's a good thing I'm wearing my flats today.

Just as they said, we went to every store. We only took breaks to eat lunch or to go the restroom. I must have tried on a million dresses, blouses,skirts and shoes. Alice and Rose, actually had to call Jasper and my brother, Emmett to come and help us carry the bags.

We finished our escapade around 7 pm. I was tired and famished. Jasper suggested we eat dinner on Bella Italia. Needless to say, I felt so elated that I rushed towards Alice's Porsche and quickly buckled myself.

The dinner was quiet since everyone was shoving food down their throats. The mushroom ravioli that I ordered was gone in less than 10 minutes. I was feeling euphoria after chugging down my second glass of coke. My bestfriends were looking as happy as me as we finished our meal.

We decided to have a sleep over at my place, including the boys since my very mature brother started whining.

"Bells, that is just part 1 of our preparation. Tomorrow we would go to the spa and have the most relaxing day." Alice said as we settled in front of the TV.

"I already made reservations. The guys would be playing football so we wouldn't have to worry about them." Rosalie added while she handed me my favorite caramel popcorn.

"Thanks for helping me out on this guys." I said as a got some popcorn.

"No worries Bella we love helping you out. Plus, I have a hunch that this whole war thing would end…. Differently." Alice said. I couldn't help but feel that Alice knew something that I didn't know.

The day at the spa was very relaxing and it helped me think about my strategy on this war against Edward. I would win this. I want to prove to Edward that true loved does exist and it is not a game.

--

I got up at 5 in the morning and prepared myself for my first day at war. I wore the dress and heels that both Alice and Rose picked for me. **(Picture is on my profile) **I arrived at exactly 7am and I was pumped.

"Ha! Let's see who the winner is." I said to myself as I approached the elevator.

I couldn't help but notice the stares I was getting from my co-workers. So, my make-over is working. I kept a smile on my face.

"Wow Bella you look hot!" Mike said. Talked about ruining my moment.

"Thanks Mike." I replied and walked away. I was walking in the hallway towards my office when I saw Edward talking to a group of employees. I decided that his was my chance. I walked forward keeping my head held high. From the corner of my eye, I saw the employees with Edward gawking at me.

Please don't trip please don't trip please don't trip.

"Miss Swan?" Edward said.

Okay I got you now.

"Yes?" I tried to sound casual.

"Is that your grandmother's dress? It's very similar to my grandmother's pajamas." He said with a smile.

What the heck?! If Alice heard what he just said, he would probably a murder victim by now. I decided to play it cool. I can't let him see me losing hope.

"Maybe… maybe not. I wouldn't know. I never met my grandmother." With that I smiled and walked away.

First operation, failed.

--

The next day, I was even more determined to fight. This time, it's operation Angel.

I decided to clean up his office. For someone so handsome, he sure is messy. If he didn't fall for my beauty, being a sweet, caring woman might warm his heart and do the trick.

I stacked the papers on his table according to importance and date. I swept the floor and cleaned the windows. I hanged his coats on the rack according to color and I dusted all over the place. I also looked into the drawers to throw away some trash and to arrange his things when I found an old blue over-all uniform.

"What is this doing here? It looks dirty. I'll just throw it." I said to myself.

Last but not the least, I got a bouquet of flowers in a vase and placed it near his table. The flowers would lighten up his mood.

"I'll give you the hand of evil lurking behind an angel's smile." I said to myself as I placed the last folder on top of his desk.

That afternoon, I had a meeting with my team. I was thoroughly explaining to them my plan on the MASEN deal when Edward appeared.

"Bella, did you clean up my office?" Edward asked as he approached the table.

I smiled. It actually worked.

"It was kinda messy, so I…." I said but I was cut-off by him.

"Just when did I ask you to do that?" He asked seriously. Or maybe it didn't work. My smile vanished.

"Uhmm.."

"Where is the uniform?" He asked.

"What uniform? Oh that! The blue one. I gave it to the cleaning lady." I replied.

"Bring it back to me! Right NOW!!" He shouted angrily as he walked away.

I have never seen Edward that angry. The uniform must be important.

"Meeting dismissed. We'll continue this tomorrow." I told my team and I headed to the basement where the trash was thrown.

I tried finding the uniform from a hundred plastic bags. I was already losing hope when I opened the last bag and saw it! I internally cursed Edward. I took the uniform and looked at it. There was a patch on the right side.

_Pattinson, Edward_

_MASEN Corporations _

What? Suddenly my phone started ringing and a text message arrived.

_Did you find it?_

_Edward_

I reluctantly head back to his office.

"Operation Angel, failed." I murmured to myself as I got into the elevator.

When I arrived at his office, Mike was there and Lauren.

"Here's your coffee, Mr. Cullen. I decided to bring it since Bella's not here yet." She shamelessly flirted with him while placing the cup on his desk a little longer than necessary, to show off her cleavage. Yuck!

"Alright then Mr. Cullen, I'll handle it as you requested." Mike said to him while pulling Lauren away from the desk. It was a hilarious sight.

"Bella." Mike nodded and proceeded out the door with Lauren in tow.

I slowly approached his desk with the folded uniform at my back. I carefully tried to give it to him when he suddenly snatched it away from my hand. He is obviously, pissed about the whole uniform thing. What is the deal with it anyway!

I walked back to my office with a word.

Special measures need to be taken. Bolder, more powerful. I thought to myself as I devised yet another plan.

--

That night I went to Edward's condominium which turned out to be the same place where Jacob lives.

"So, this is where jerks stay. No wonder." I laughed as I talked to myself.

If physical warfare is ineffective, turn to psychological warfare.

I knocked on his door and waited. When it opened, I was faced with a body of an Adonis. The sight was breath-taking. He was sweaty, which made his body glisten to the light. He was probably working-out when I arrived. My eyes can't help but roam on his perfectly, sculpted chest. Bella! Concentrate, this is war!

"Hi!" I greeted him shyly.

"Why are you here?" He asked seriously.

"Well, I…I need to talk to you." I replied. My eyes started to look at his chest once again, and that was when I noticed a scar on the left side of it where his heart is. So he did get shot with a real gun.

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow?" He asked while crossing his arms to his chest.

Get it together Bella! Show your acting skills!

I sighed and looked down.

"I want to die." I said as I looked straight into his eyes.

"You what?!" Edward asked alarmed. Ha ha ha! He's worried.

He let me inside and asked me to sit on the couch while he changed. Good, Bella, just keep this up. Request his counsel on difficult matters and bring out his soft side… Here we go!

Since he was still changing I decided to look around, when I saw his open wallet on the center table. It has a picture of a grandfather and his grandson. The boy must be Edward, he looks cute even when he was young.

Edward suddenly appeared and took the wallet from my hands.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat down on his desk with his laptop open. He still works at home. What a surprise!

Okay look sad and vulnerable Bella.

"I guess you were right, sir." I said. "Whenever I fall in love I become a complete idiot. I can't continue this way much longer. What should I do?" I added some tears to my whole acting. But he never replied. When I looked at him, he was staring at his laptop and was typing. I felt annoyed.

"Are you listening to me?" I asked.

"I'm listening. Keep going…" He said while looking into some papers. Listening, yeah right!

"So help me, would you?" I blurted out.

He finally took hi eyes away from the laptop and said, "With what?"

Quick! Think Bella!

"Uhmm.. Last time you said love is a game. Teach me the rules of the game." I said.

"I can't do that." He said and looked back to his laptop.

"You can't?" I asked surprised. This has to work! Why isn't it working!

"That's right. I said I can't." He replied monotonously.

"Why?"

He stood up and walked towards the living room.

"Why can't you? What's the reason" I asked confused.

"The reason?" He said and looked at me.

"It's because it's impossible to upgrade from a 386 system to a Pentium. Your brain might stop functioning from a fatal error." He said and walked back to his desk. Is it just me or is everything he is saying is compared to either business or a computer system.

"Are you telling me my brain is a 386?" I asked annoyed. No need to act anymore.

"When a piece of stock has no future, you have to know when to cut your losses and when to sell. Relationships are the same, if there's nothing left to salvage, you cut your losses and sell. Ms. Bella, how do you expect me to teach anything if you don't even know the basics?" He said as he looked at me. No, I was right his mind is all business.

I was feeling angrier by the minute, so I took the glass of water placed on the center table and drank all of it.

"The 386 got waterlogged and totally malfunctioned! What now?! It must really pain you to pay a high salary to a soggy 386." I shouted as I grabbed my purse. It was one thing to insult my love life but another to insult my intellect. I was furious!

"Where are you going?" He then called after me.

"The soggy 386 is going to withdraw. Good night." I said to him with a menacingly sarcastic smile.

"Ms. Isabella Swan." He said and I reluctantly looked back at him.

"Let me make a suggestion. I'll show it to you tomorrow at work. Good night."

What is he up to? I nodded my head and went home.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I was inspired so please write some REVIEWS! I wanna know what you guys think. Love y'all!**

**Lhey**


	13. Warm Feeling

**So guys here's EPOV from last chapter since some of you are getting freaked out by Edward's behavior hehe. Just to clear things up, Edward became the cold-hearted person that he is because there is a reason. He won't be forever like that, so don't panic! I just got tired of reading other fanfics where Edward always plays the perfect gentleman. I wanted my story to make Edward realistic character, not a perfect man. Some people are actually really like this in real life due to bad circumstances from their past. If you're having difficulty facing Edward's character on this story, then it'll be a shame if you wouldn't be able to finish my it and find out what changes can occur.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and for the support! I've already reached a 100 reviews, I hope it won't stop there hehe**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 12 Warm feeling**

**EPOV**

I woke up with a terrible headache after last night. I have been replaying everything Bella and I talked about. My mind was at war thinking that maybe I was too straight forward.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have been too critical to her. I don't like seeing her when she is on the verge of crying. It breaks my heart." I murmured to myself.

Nah! It's better that way. She should know the truth, I don't want her to be scarred by love forever… I wouldn't want her to be constantly reminded of the hurt she has been going through… I don't want her to be like me… a cold-hearted person. She should be strong.

Edward! What is happening to you?! Why are you so concerned about this person?! You can't fall for her. She's a loving and a warm-hearted person and I'm the exact opposite of you. I'll just have to keep my emotions in check whenever I'm with her. That's it. You can't fall in love again… True love doesn't exist.

--

On my way to my office, I saw a group of employees talking on the hallway. From what I can see, they were arguing so I decided to check what was wrong.

"We can't cut the budget anymore. We'll lose the quality." Josh, an employee for 15 years said.

"But if we don't we won't make the target quantity we need." A younger employee replied.

"Gentlemen, I don't believe the hallway is the best place to discuss this. Why don't we proceed to the conference room and see what we can do." I suggested to them and they agreed. We were about to head to the conference room when Bella suddenly walked pass us.

She was like an angel. She wasn't wearing her usual corporate suit, instead she wore a dress. She was beautiful.

Stop it Edward! You can't fall for her!

"Miss Swan?" I called after her.

"Yes?"

"Is that your grandmother's dress? It's very similar to my grandmother's pajamas." I said. I was hoping to get a reaction of anger. The way she pouts and the way her eyebrows seem to wrinkle looks so cute. But instead, I was surprised by her reply.

"Maybe… maybe not. I wouldn't know. I never met my grandmother." She said calmly and gave me a smile.

Oh God! She is going to be the death of me.

The day went on as usual, but being able to be near Bella's presence made it better.

--

_The next day_

My morning was starting really bad. I wasn't able to sleep soundly last night because my neighbor was making too much noise. God knows what that Jake was doing in there! To make matters worse, my alarm clock decided to stop working, so I woke up late and stubbed my big toe on my side table. Could this day get any worse?!

I arrived at my office surprised on how clean it was. I must admit, I am never the one to be neat and tidy. There were even flowers near my desk which made me smile. This day might not be that bad after all.

"Lily, did you clean my office?" I asked the cleaning lady.

"No sir, I believe it was Miss Swan. She was here early and she did all the cleaning. She even brought those flowers." She replied.

"Thank you."

She really is an amazing woman.

I opened my desk drawer to check on my grandfather's uniform, but to my shock it wasn't there. I looked around every drawer and rack to see if Bella hanged it.

"Where is it?" I shouted. I can't lose that! I was pissed. It's the only memory of my grandfather besides the picture on my wallet. I decided to go fin Bella and ask her.

"Bella, did you clean up my office?" I asked. I know I was interrupting her meeting but that uniform was important to me.

"It was kinda messy, so I…." She said with a smile but I quickly cut her off.

"Just when did I ask you to do that?" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Uhmm.."

"Where is the uniform?" I asked impatiently.

"What uniform? Oh that! The blue one. I gave it to the cleaning lady." She what! She threw it away!

"Bring it back to me! Right NOW!!" I never felt that furious for a long time now. As much as I appreciated what she did, throwing my grandfather's uniform really made me mad.

--

After an hour as passed, I still haven't heard from Bella so I decided to text her.

_Did you find it?_

_Edward_

After a few minutes, I heard a knock at my door. I got up, but was disappointed to see Mike and his secretary, Lauren.

"Mr. Cullen, I am here to ask for your decision about the budget on the Clover production?" He asked.

I was carefully explaining to Mike my plan but was interrupted by Lauren.

"Here's your coffee, Mr. Cullen. I decided to bring it since Bella's not here yet." She was obviously trying to force her cleavage into me. The woman is nasty! The worse part is after placing the cup on my table she decided to continue leaning. Is she a nut case?!

"Alright then Mr. Cullen, I'll handle it as you requested." Mike said while pulling Lauren away from the desk. Thank God!

Just as Mike and Lauren went out my office, Bella arrived. She slowly approached my desk with her hands on her back. She was very carefully trying to give the uniform to me, when I snatched it from her hands. She then went out of my office with out a word.

--

I decided to work-out that night; it'll help relieve the stress. I was running on the treadmill when I heard a knock. I reluctantly stopped running and opened the door.

"Hi!" Bella said shyly.

"Why are you here?" I asked seriously.

"Well, I…I need to talk to you." She said while staring at my chest. Oops! I forgot I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I said while crossing my arms in front of my chest to hide my scar.

"I want to die."

"You what?!" My arms dropped to my side. I probably sounded like a lunatic. My voice was full of worry. I let her in and made her sit on the couch while I got dressed.

When I got back, I saw her looking at the picture in my wallet. I quickly took it from her and I walked towards to my desk. I still need to do some work.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked while checking my e-mails.

"I guess you were right, sir. "Whenever I fall in love I become a complete idiot. I can't continue this way much longer. What should I do?" she said while a few tears escaped form her eyes. I hate it when she cries but I must remain strong. I just continued typing.

"Are you listening to me?" she finally asked.

"I'm listening. Keep going…" I said as an e-mail from an investor caught my eye.

"So help me, would you?" she suddenly said.

"With what?" I replied as I looked at her.

"Uhmm.. Last time you said love is a game. Teach me the rules of the game." She suddenly said.

"I can't do that." I replied and went back looking at my laptop.

"You can't?"

"That's right. I said I can't."

"Why?"

I stood up and went to the living room to grab a folder.

"Why can't you? What's the reason" she asked following me.

"The reason?" I asked as I looked at her.

"It's because it's impossible to upgrade from a 386 system to a Pentium. Your brain might stop functioning from a fatal error."

"Are you telling me my brain is a 386?" she asked annoyed. I was only trying to make an example.

"When a piece of stock has no future, you have to know when to cut your losses and when to sell. Relationships are the same, if there's nothing left to salvage, you cut your losses and sell. Ms. Bella, how do you expect me to teach anything if you don't even know the basics?" I said as I looked at her again. Maybe comparing it to business would make more sense to her.

"The 386 got waterlogged and totally malfunctioned! What now?! It must really pain you to pay a high salary to a soggy 386." She shouted as she drank all the water from the glass at the table. She then grabbed her purse and was about to walk out… again.

"Where are you going?" I said as I got up.

"The soggy 386 is going to withdraw. Good night." She said full of sarcasm. Maybe I shouldn't have used that example.

"Ms. Isabella Swan." I said and she looked back at me.

"Let me make a suggestion. I'll show it to you tomorrow at work. Good night."

Maybe some hands on explanation would make her understand.

* * *

**That's it! REVIEWS please. I hope it help explain a little about Edward. Love you guys!**

**Lhey**


	14. Lessons from Mr Cullen

**Hi guys! So to explain why Edward was so into comparing relationships to business/computer… well I actually asked a guy's opinion about it and that is the reply he gave me. I found it interesting so I decided to use it (I realized that a guy's mind is really peculiar). Sorry for freaking some of you guys out and if some got confused hehe **

**I hope to get more reviews this time. I'm sad since I only got a few reviews from the last chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 13 Lessons from Mr. Cullen**

**BPOV**

Today is the presentation of the proposals for the MASEN deal in front of the Board of Directors of the company. Whoever gets the director's chose would get the chance to present their proposal to Mr. John Masen. I was a nervous wreck. This was my very first project where I was actually the one in charge. Although we already have a lead because of Edward's cunning abilities, I was still having doubts. Our only competition is the Nomads Corporation, but amidst my lead I was still feeling inferior to Laurent and James' abilities. They have been in this business far longer than I was. I don't know if I would be capable to match them.

Unlike me, Edward was the epitome of calmness. Fortunately, he would be there to accompany me during my presentation. I still got no word about the suggestion he mentioned last night and since I was in a middle of a major deal I decided not to push it. He might say something again that might trigger my anger and ruin all my hard work. This war would resume after my presentation.

We arrived at the Masen Corporations 15 minutes before my presentation. If I was clumsy when I'm not in this much pressure, being in a nervous state tripled my klutziness.

"Bella, are you alright you look dead pale and you clumsier than your usual clumsiness." He talked to me for the first time that day.

"I'm alright. Just nervous… that's all." I replied weakly.

"Maybe I can help you with that." He said as he leaned towards me. What the heck is he doing?! No! No! No! He's getting nearer. Wait… If he kisses me then that means he has fallen for me!! He would start begging!

I was about to celebrate my victory, when Edward suddenly displayed a bracelet in front of my face.

"Wear this Bella. It always helped me when I was nervous. It's sort of my good luck charm." He said as I inhaled his heavenly scent.

"I ahmm.." I was still dazzled that I can't form any words.

"Here I'll put it on you." He said as he grabbed my right arm. "And by the way, your lessons would start today."

"Lessons? What lessons?" I asked as he finished putting on the bracelet.

"Didn't I tell you last night that I had a suggestion… I thought about it and a suggestion might not work for you, so I'm going to give you lessons. Being in love, in a relationship, it's just a different reality; not necessarily a better reality compared to being alone, but just a different one. Like I said, Love is a game. True love doesn't exist." He sounded like a professor giving a lecture.

"Okay." That was all I could reply. Making him believe in true love was harder than I thought. He's heart and mind is set to believe that love is just a game.

--

The presentation was held at the main conference room of the Masen Corporation. Laurent and James were already there when Edward and I arrived. The surprised looks on both their faces were evident.

"Bella, you're the leading this deal?" James asked with obvious shock and disbelief on his tone.

"Yes." It was all I could reply since the Board of Directors were already arriving.

Here goes nothing. Edward's bracelet was actually helping me calm down, he was right. Don't get your nerves get in the way Bella, you know this by heart. After all the board members arrived, the proposal presentation started right away.

"The valuation report in an information memorandum produced by your company had applied the value marked prior to the modification. I believe a 40 percent discount from the company would be feasible to both parties." Laurent discussed his proposal so smoothly. James added a few explanations once in a while. There teamwork is amazing.

"Bella you're up next. Good luck." Edward said before I stood in front of the directors.

"I think the appropriate line of negotiation should give only 30percent discount to our company, unlike the 40, the Nomads Corporation is asking." I started my presentation slowly.

"So you are planning to decrease the discount rate by 10percent?" Mr. Walker, a member of the board asked.

"Yes. That's possible." Time to use my secret information. "According to an insider from GS Bank, Stanley one of the main shareholders of Masen Corporation, has disposed all of his shares in an equity swap deal. So, if the Masen Corporations gives a 40 percent discount, no profit would be made and only our corporations would be getting the advantage. My offer is a 30 percent discount from your party to ours, which compared to the Nomads Corporation, would give your company a better outcome." I said confidently. I continued to explain our proposal to the directors and I was getting more relaxed. We were asked to wait for 15 minutes before the Directors made their decision.

"Alright, we have made our decision. Miss Isabella Swan, after thoroughly reviewing your proposal, we are glad to support it. Mr. Masen's assistant would be calling you for further details about the deal. Thank you for your time and congratulations." One of the Board of Directors said and all of them stood up to congratulate me. I was elated.

"Congratulations!" Edward said as he shook my hand.

"Thanks. I should return you bracelet now, it really helped me." I was about to remove it when Edward stopped me.

"No, you could keep it. We still have one presentation so I think you better hold on to that." He replied with a smile. Maybe Edward isn't such a cold hearted jerk after all.

"Gosh, I still can't believe it." I said cheerfully. "Me getting such a big deal. Did you see their faces during my presentation? It's a bit presumptuous for me to say this… But don't you think that I really did a good job?" I was feeling so happy about the outcome. I was like Alice with all of the energy coming out from me. All the while Edward just kept a smile on his face.

"Don't assume anything until the contract is signed." Edward replied.

"Jeez. Talk about ruining a person's moment." I whispered. We got in the elevator and it was about to close when someone suddenly sticked out their hands to stop it. It was Laurent and James. They each gave me a polite smile and I returned it with a very awkward one. I was undoubtedly feeling guilty.

We got out of the elevator before Laurent and James. My happiness suddenly disappeared and all was left was guilt.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked when he saw me walking slower than him.

"I feel bad about it." I answered without looking at him.

"About what?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just feel sorry for them." I replied honestly and looked into his eyes.

He started to shake his head in disagreement.

"You see that. That is another reason why men leave you." He said while we got into the company limousine.

"What?" I asked suddenly confused of the change of topic.

"Listen to me very carefully. Your indecisiveness, your being overly sensitive, will not only damage your love life but your career as well." That was the last thing he said to me that day.

That man is really something. I said as I sighed.

--

"The operation must go on. No matter what." I said to myself that night while I was cooking.

I decided to try another plan, like they say, "A way to man's heart is through his stomach." This gotta do it. Ever since my mom died when I was 12 yeas old, I took over the kitchen. Charlie and Emmett's cooking isn't exactly very edible. I became the official cook, not only in my family but also in every event my friends and I would be conducting. I love my job but cooking is my passion. I decided to prepare Salisbury Steak with mushroom gravy and dill mush potatoes. Good all home cooking. I also decided to bake some chocolate cake for dessert. After I finished I packed the meal and went to bed.

The next morning, I brought the meal I prepared and placed it on Edward's table. I also placed a small card on it with a note. I hope this works this time.

After a couple of hours I decided to check on my progress so I went to Edward's office. I knocked but got no answer so I decided to go in. Edward was nowhere insight, but Lauren was sitting at the couch. What is that slut doing here?!

"Lauren, did the CEO go somewhere? " I asked her.

"He went out a little while ago. Why?" She replied.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to him about changing departments but he was in a hurry so I decided to just wait until he comes back. What are you doing here? You shouldn't be sneaking around here when he's not around" She said confidently.

"I'm her assistant Lauren remember? So technically I'm allowed to be here more than you. Since he's not here, I don't think loitering in his office is acceptable. Please get out" I snapped at her. The nerve of that woman!

"Fine." She stood up and was about to walk away when I saw her carrying the bag where I put Edward's meal in.

"Lauren! Where did you get that?"

"Oh this? Edward said I could have it." She proudly said.

"What?!" I was astounded. I put all my effort in making that meal and he just gives it away!

"Some air-head bimbo must be hitting on him. She ought to stay within her league. Actually, I was wondering what's inside." Lauren said annoyed. Oh gosh! Earth to Lauren! You're the only bimbo here.

"I'll take look." Lauren was about to open the bag when I snatched it. No way is she going to see that note.

"Bella! That's mine! Give it back!" Lauren started shouting as I sprinted away from her. I need to get that note before she sees it.

"Bella!" Lauren kept chasing me! Just forget it Lauren go away! I sprinted up the stairs and through hallways. But Lauren was just kept following me! Boy that girl could run. I reached the lobby when I tripped on my other foot and bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and spilled the meal I prepared all over the floor. Oh great!! To make matters worse, the person I bumped into was Edward.

"Oh my God! Are you alright Mr. Cullen?" Lauren screeched from behind me. I was still rubbing my knee, I fell pretty hard. That would definitely leave a bruise. I frantically tried to clean up the mess when I heard Edward's voice.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Yeah." He walked away while talking to someone on his phone.

After the incident, I decided to go to the rooftop. I need some fresh air.

"I'm so embarrassed. My God. Where could it have gone wrong? Where did it fall out? I couldn't even find the note everywhere. What if Lauren took it?!" I was talking to myself when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me Esme." My mom's sister replied.

"Oh Esme. What's up?" I replied.

"I need you to meet me at the Moonlit Restaurant tonight. Be sure to dress up okay."

"Today? What's the occasion?" I asked. It's not her birthday isn't?

"Just be there around 7pm okay. I'll be waiting. Bye!" She answered. Well that was weird.

"Oh whatever, I might as well go. A distraction might help me get over the embarrassment." I murmured to myself as I headed back to my office.

* * *

**'ll be posting another chapter today. REVIEWS please. Love you guys**

**Lhey**


	15. Blind Date

**Guys the picture of Edward's bracelet is on my profile. If you have time you can check it out. Thanks for the reviews! I love 'em all! You guys are so nice. I also appreciate your suggestions; they help me in my writing. I'm not really good at writing comedy so ideas and help from you guys would be awesome. I am deeply sorry if I haven't updated right away. I must admit I lost my interest for a while but I'm back now. This chapter has both BPOV and EPOV. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 14 Blind Date**

**BPOV**

"A blind date?!" I screamed.

"Bella, please calm down. He's the son of my friend and I think this blind date would actually help you get over the whole Jake thing." Aunt Esme explained to me. She is my mom's younger sister and ever since my mom died, she became like a real mother to me.

"I'm sorry Esme, but a blind date? I appreciate your concern but you know I've never been in one and I wouldn't know what to do. So please please can I just leave??" I pleaded. Although, Esme is a beautiful and intelligent woman, she still remains single. Like me, she strongly believes in true love and she's waiting for the right man to come.

"But why? Aren't you over Jacob yet? Bella you have to move on dear." She spoke so softly.

"I don't know…" I didn't know what to say.

"Just try it Bella, okay?"

"Okay. You know Aunt Esme if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be doing this." I said with a smile.

"Bella, Eric, your blind date just passed the bar exam and he's a real wholesome guy too. I think you'll get along well." Esme continued to describe this Eric guy for a couple of minutes until he arrived.

"Excuse me… Are you Isabella Swan? I'm Eric Yorkie." He said politely. Eric had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a dress shirt and pants. He isn't that bad looking actually. But he still nothing compared to Edward. Hold it! What?!

"Yes that would be me. It's nice to meet you Eric." I smiled.

**EPOV**

"Good Evening sir!"

"Good evening Annie." I replied to the bartender as I took a seat

"So what would you like to order?"

"Just the usual for me." I replied while taking out the note that Bella placed inside the meal she prepared.

_You need to fatten up Mr. Cullen! I hope you'll like this meal I prepared. _

_Let's get a drink. I'll see you at Eclipse. 7pm._

_Bella_

I smiled as I folded the note and placed it back on my pocket. The food Bella prepared looked so delicious and appetizing. But if I took even the smallest bite, I know I wouldn't be able to resist her further. I just can't make the same mistake twice. True love doesn't exist for me… No matter how perfect and wonderful Bella is.. I just can't.

I took another sip from my beer and closed my eyes. All I saw was Bella's warm, smiling face. That has been happening frequently these past week. Why are you forcing the inevitable Edward! Argh!

Why am I having second thoughts about this?! For 5 years I survived believing that love is just a game, after what happened with Sara… I just stopped believing in true love. For me love is just a game where I always win. But no matter how much I restrain myself from falling for Bella, I just can't. No matter how many harsh words I say or idiotic rules I try to teach her she always proves me wrong.

I sighed. My mind is a mess… but for now I am sure of one thing…. I could no longer stop myself from falling for Bella.

**BPOV**

7:45. Exactly 45 minutes ago, I could have been with Edward at Eclipse if only he ate that meal and saw my note. But that's impossible! He probably didn't even bother to look at it.

"So Bella I was wondering for our wedding, we should go traditional, just like my parents' wedding." Eric continued blabbering. He sure was a dreamer. Who would really think about marriage in their first blind date! He hasn't even proposed and he got everything planned. But even if he proposed, I wouldn't dare to say yes. He's such a creep.

"I think I need to go to the restroom." I said after Eric started discussing about his honeymoon plans. I couldn't listen to his plans anymore.

"Okay. Feel free to empty yourself." He said with a smile.

Ugh! This is too much!

When I arrived at the restroom, I went inside one of the booths and locked it.

"I need to get out of here! I can't take it anymore. But how?" I asked myself desperately. One more second with that Eric and I'm going to explode.

I was trying to plan an escape when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward. What does he want at this time of day!

"Hello?" I tried to sound cold.

"Hello?" I heard his voice from the other line. Amidst his cold-heartedness, his voice still warms up my heart.

"Yes, sir?" I asked formally.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In the restroom. Uhmm I mean near the office." What was I thinking?! In the restroom!

"What time is it?" He said with a little annoyance or was that impatience?

He calls me to ask me that?! My God!

"It's 8:10 pm" I replied after I looked at my watch.

"Where are you and what are you doing?" Huh. What is wrong with him?

"I'm on an arranged date. Why?" I asked.

"Arranged what?!" He suddenly shouted.

"Date! A blind date!" I shouted right back at him.

"What?!" He screamed again. Gosh! What is he screaming about!

"Miss Bella?" His voice was suddenly so low then the line went dead. Huh?

"God not again!" I said as I walked out of the restroom. Damn, I need to get a new phone. The battery on this one can't even last a day. This really sucks and I never even got a chance to ask Edward what his problem was.

"Sorry Esme. I really just can't stand him. I need to go." I whispered as I took one last look at the table. I'll just call her later when I get home.

**EPOV**

It's already 8:08 and Bella still hasn't arrived yet. What could have happened to her? I was getting more and more anxious waiting for her so I decided to call.

"Hello?" I heard her familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Yes, sir?" She sounded so formal. I wonder what's wrong.

"Where are you?" I asked straight to the point.

"In the restroom. Uhmm I mean near the office." I was surprised by her first answer.

"What time is it?" I said impatiently. Didn't she know I was worried! Sheesh!

"It's 8:10 pm" she replied immediately. What the?!

"Where are you and what are you doing?" I decided to ask. She obviously forgot about meeting me.

"I'm on an arranged date. Why?" A what?!

"Arranged what?!" I shouted unintentionally.

"Date! A blind date!" She screamed right back at me.

"What?!" I screamed again. What is wrong with her! Maybe she's really following all those rules I said to her. No! No! No! I need to talk to her.

"Miss Bella?" I said but I got no reply. "Bella…" Still no reply. "Do I need to remind you whose idea it was to meet at Eclipse at 7pm? Do I look like a man who has time to spare? Hello… Hello?"

Why isn't she saying anything? I looked at my phone and saw that Bella already hung up.

What have I done?

* * *

**I know the chapter is short, but like I said I'm still kinda out of it. Let me know what you guys think of Edward on this chapter. REVIEWS PLS! love you guys!**

**Lhey**


	16. Wrestling and Misunderstandings

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. You guys are awesome. I know it wasn't my best work since I have been really off these past days. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 15 Wrestling and Misunderstandings **

**BPOV**

I'm finally home! The first thing I did when I arrived was call my Aunt Esme. It turns out that she also ditched Eric. She apologized and promised to make it up by accompanying me on my next food trip. I felt so relieved that I've escaped Eric's presumptuous behavior, the only problem now is Edward.

"BUZZZ!" Who could that be at this hour? I opened the door and saw my brother.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised, while my brother gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Bells, is that the way to greet a brother who happens to miss her little sis so much, that he decided to come over and visit her and probablyspendthenightover." He hurriedly said the last part that I almost didn't understand it.

"Oooh! Rose..kicked.. you out didn't she??" I asked in between laughs.

"How did'ya know sis? Can you believe it. I just forgot to her those tampons she asked me to buy before I leave work and the next thing I know she goes all mad at me." My brother said bashfully. Only my bestfriend, Rose could make Emmett feel that embarrassed. I love her!

"You purposely didn't buy it didn't you? I should have seen Rose's face. She was probably so furious!" I replied while we settled in the couch.

"Bells, do you know how embarrassing it is for a grocery manager to buy tampons for his wife?! The last time I did it, the cashiers kept giggling every time they saw me." Emmett said dramatically. I swear that boy could be an actor.

"I can't believe that the giggles would bother you that much that you disregarded Rose's fury." I replied smiling just to tease him. Out of all 3 of us, Rose has the most unexpected and frightening temper. I'm glad Emmett finally found his match.

"I know lil' sis. I messed up. I can't go back home until tomorrow morning. Can I bunk with you tonight?" Em asked with a pout.

"Okay okay Em! Just don't pout like that!" I said while I walked towards the kitchen. I need a Twinkie.

I went to the pantry and saw a box of Twinkies but to my dismay there's only 1 left. I grabbed it and went back to the living room.

"Oh cool Twinkies! I haven't had one of this in days. Thanks Bells!" Em said as he snatched the Twinkies! Oh no he didn't?!

"Give it back Em! That's mine!" I whined like a 5 years old child.

"Let's wrestle for it then!" He challenged. Oh boy here we go again! Eversince we were kids, Emmett would always challenge me to a wrestling match. Although he was bigger and stronger, I always manage to beat him mercilessly. He still can't get over it, so everytime he had the opportunity he would ask for a rematch.

"Oh come on Em! We're adults now. This is childish! Now give me back my Twinkie!" I screamed.

"CHI-KEN! You scared to lose lil' Miss Bella!" Emmett said with an evil smile on his face.

"Oh you asked for it Big bear! You're going down… as usual!" I shouted as I pinned him down on the floor.

"No way Bells, I'm winning this time!" Emmett said as he tried to take my strong grip on his arms.

We continued wrestling until Emmett finally admitted defeat. Rose would be so proud of me.

"I give..up.. Bells! For someone.. so small.. you.. sure know how to.. wrestle!" he said panting and handed me my Twinkie.

"Thank.. you.." I manged to reply while greedily opening MY Twinkie. I was about to take the first heavenly bite, when my cell phone started ringing.

"I'll get it. Hello?" Emmet answered my phone.

"Give it Emmett! That's.. my phone!" I tried to sound firm but I was still out of breath. I grabbed the phone from him.

"He..llo? Hel..lo?" I repeated while still panting, but I got no reply. "Hell..o? I'm kinda… busy.. right now, so would ya… please.. answer.. cause.. if you don't.. I'll just.. hang.. up.. hello?" I spoke in between breaths. It's been so long since I wrestled that I was having a hard time catching my breath.

The person on the other line suddenly hang up. I checked the number and saw that it was a private number. That was strange.

**EPOV**

After Bella hang up in me on the bar, I decided to go home. I wanted to tell Bella..but I guess I lost my chance. It's my fault. Why did I try to change her to the monster that I am.

When I arrived at my condo, I decided to run on my treadmill. I really need the distraction. But running only made me think more. I really need to talk to Bella, I'm willing to take the chance. I.. love.. Bella.

I turned off the machine and grabbed my home phone. I took a deep breath and dialed Bella's cell number. Please answer.. please…

"Hello?" A man's voice answered. I looked back at the number to check if I accidentally dialed a wrong one but it was right.

"_Give it Emmett! That's.. my phone!" _I heard Bella's voice in the background.

"He..llo? Hel..lo?" Bella panted. What is going on?!

. "Hell..o? I'm kinda… busy.. right now, so would ya… please.. answer.. cause.. if you don't.. I'll just.. hang.. up.. hello?"

I was speechless. My mouth was wide open and I couldn't let a word out. I was so surprised. Was she having…? Oh God!

I quickly hang up feeling confused and hurt. She's with another man. Probably the guy she had a blind date with.

So much for giving love a second chance. You're such an idiot Edward.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! What do you guys think? Does anybody have a guess as to what Edward thought Bella was doing? hehe love y'all!**

**Lhey **


	17. Kiss

**Wow! I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter. Thanks! I hope to get more… hehe.. The last chapter was actually the one I had the most fun writing. This chapter is called "Kiss" hehe start reading to find out why. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 16 Kiss**

**BPOV**

"No Alice, I'm still working on it. But I'm seriously thinking about giving up." I said to Alice while I was driving to work.

"He is tough Bella. But don't you dare give up." Alice replied with disbelief.

"I know. But I don't even know if I could still fight." No matter what I do, Edward still remains firm.

Beep! Beep!

"Oh Alice, I've got a call, let's talk later." I pressed the answer button for the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"What happened to the MASEN contract?" Edward's velvety voice sounded from the other line.

"Yes, sir. The legal department is still sorting it through it."

"Well I want it done, before noon!" Edward shouted angrily before he hung up.

"Argh! Why don't you just eat me alive?!" I shouted while parking my car.

--

I quickly checked on the progress of the contract and brought it to Edward's office.

I knocked twice but got no answer so I decided to just go in.

"Oh that's good news. Yeah. No, I knew it was going to happen, I just didn't know it was going to happen so quickly. Well, that's good work, Peter. That's very good. And send my regards to Tanya." I overheard Edward talking to someone to the phone. Tanya? Who is she?

I slowly approached Edward, but he has his back on me so he didn't notice me walking towards him. I decided to go nearer and I saw Edward holding his wallet and looking at the same picture I saw when I went to his place.

"Edward" I whispered. He was obviously startled and he almost dropped his wallet.

"I'm sorry, but the report you wanted…" I said as I slowly backed away from him.

"When did you come in?" He asked seriously.

"Just now." I said with a smile.

"Don't you ever knock?" He asked with a very annoying tone.

"I did! Twice even!" I retorted.

He just looked at me and I saw a different emotion flash through his eyes and I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Fine, take a seat then. Let's discuss this." His eyes became cold again and his tone was serious.

"This report is based on the information we have acquired to date." I said as I handed him the folder.

He quickly, scanned through it.

"Are you aware that you are the person in charge of the MASEN deal?" He asked casually. Of course I know. I was appointed to it.

"Yes."

"Masen Corporations agreed to another presentation from another company over a week ago. Did you know about this?" Edward asked as he threw the folder at his desk.

"It's the first time I've heard of it." I admitted.

It's your first time?" He asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

I nodded.

"Then what have you been doing all week?" He shouted. That was unexpected. "Do it again. Have it back to me by tomorrow." He added more calmly.

I took the folder and started to walk away when I heard him talk to someone on the phone.

"Hi Tanya!"

I proceeded to the restroom. I need to think this through. I can't mess up on this deal. But the emotion I saw on Edward's eyes kept bothering me. It was different and then there was that Tanya girl!

"Hi Tanya!" I tried imitating Edward. Whatever!

"Oh hey Bella! I see you're talking to yourself again." Lauren suddenly appeared. She was wearing a very sexy dress. "So, how is the dress?" She asked as she did a full turn.

"What's the occasion?" I asked uninterested.

"Tonight is my birthday party! I'm the guest of host so I need to look good." She replied while she eyed me like I was dumbest question.

"Uh. Lauren I think you mean guest of honor. But isn't it a little too much?" I asked with disbelief. Is she really that stupid?

"Oh whatever it's the same. Well, actually I heard this from Kylie in the legal team… Edward particularly likes sexy women. So I did myself up especially. Aren't I so sexy Bella?" Lauren asked. She is so full of herself.

"Yeah." I answered while thinking about the information she just said. Ha! So you finally reveal your weak point.

--

I asked Rose to dress me up in a sexy outfit and help me with my make up, since Alice was still at work.

"Bella, this better work this time. I can't believe that he still hasn't cave in yet. I picked this outfit so you would look sexy but not slutty. It suits you perfectly, especially the color." Rose said as she applied her final touches on my make-up. **(picture of Bella's dress is on my profile)**

"Thanks Rose! Wish me luck!" I said as I got in my car and drove off to Ecplise.

**EPOV**

_At Eclipse_

"Attention everyone!" Lauren said as she got up. I forced myself to attend this party since I heard that Bella would be coming too. Where is Bella?

Although, I was still hurt of what I've found out last night, I really couldn't blame her. I made her that way. All I could do is hope that I could talk to her and tell her everything.

"Thanks everyone for coming to my little birthday party! Especially to the man picking up the bill…my Edward…ugh I mean our CEO. Thank you!" she said trying to be cute, but she was actually sounding the opposite.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. Picking up the bill?! When did I say that! Ugh this woman is crazy! I wish Bella would arrive already. After realizing I've fallen for her, no matter how hard I try to be mad at her or to despise her, I just can't. She was the one who melted my ice cold heart.

It's already been half an hour since the party started and Lauren was shamelessly dirty dancing with Mr. Newton. Maybe she won't be coming… If she doesn't arrive in 10 minutes, I'll be leaving. I can't stand another sight of Lauren.

I was drinking my second bottle of beer when suddenly everyone around me became quiet. What was up? I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman. It was Bella. Although, I strongly disapprove of what she was wearing I just can't keep my eyes out of her face. But my euphoria soon ended when I heard what the other men were thinking about her.

"Whoa! Is that Bella? She is hot! I want a piece of that!"

"I didn't know Bella could actually give me something to look forward to every night!"

What was she thinking wearing such a dress?! It was too short and it was revealing. I couldn't stand the comments those pigs are giving her and the way they stare.

"Enough!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me surprised.

After that, I decided not to speak another word. Bella sat on our table. She gave me a warm smile but I couldn't return it. I was still angry. Bella just sat at the table the whole time while everyone started dancing. We were alone in the table. I wanted to speak to her, to spill my heart out but this was not the place.

"Not having fun?" She finally said to me.

"Is that what you wore on your date last night, too?" I asked unable to control myself. I can't stand it when people look at her as if she was a meat.

"What?" She said obviously caught off guard with my question.

"You know you look like a showgirl." I replied. I wish I could have said it in a better way but I was annoyed.

"What do you care about what I wore on my date? Are you jealous?" She answered back. I care because… because you're special and yes I'm dead jealous!!

"I don't care Miss Swan and never would I be jealous of someone because of you." I simply replied. I hate lying to her.

I looked at her and she has a fierce look on her eyes.

"Shall we make a bet Mr. Cullen to lighten the mood?" She said confidently. What was she up to?

"Whoever gets drunk first would do whatever the other says! Okay?" she added. By now everyone started to gather around our table.

"You'll regret it. I've never lost a bet in my entire life." I tired to sound as confident as her.

"Is that so, neither have I!" she smiled. Mike then ordered the beers and placed them on the table.

"Ready.. set go!" someone shouted. I took the first glass and drank all of it. Soon after Bella got hers and drank all the beer. It continued that way, until we both reached our 18th glass of beer. I was pretty much getting dizzy by then but I was still sober, and when I looked at Bella she was the same as me although, she looks worse. I was getting worried.

"You've had too much to drink. You should give up." I tried telling her.

"Shut up!" she shouted at me. Whoa! That completely caught me off guard. She might be drunk. "Oh my gosh! Did you hear that?" she then laughed. "Shut the fuck up okay!" she added. Oh boy! She is definitely drunk. I have never heard Bella talk like that before. She continued to laugh and even made everyone do a toast. After she drank her 19th beer Bella sat down and passed out.

I tried to wake her but she's already asleep. I decided to take her home then. I placed my jacket on her shoulder to prevent her from getting cold But wait, I don't know where she lives.

"We're going ahead. Just tell the manager to charge it on Cullen. Goodnight." I said as I carried Bella outside as we waited for a cab, I couldn't drive in this condition. I'll just bring her home and I'll try to figure out what to do.

When the cab arrived, I placed Bella at the back seat and sat down next to her. I continued staring at her, she looks so innocent. Suddenly she said something.

"Edward." She whispered. It almost took my breath away. She said my name. She then placed her head on my shoulders. She fits so perfectly. At first I hesitated but I cave in to my emotions and placed my head on top of hers.

"Why is that Bella, that every time I'm with you I feel complete? The cold wall that I built in my heart goes tumbling down." I sighed in contentment. The ride home ended too soon. I carried Bella out of the cab when she suddenly woke up,

"Put me down! I can walk!" Even when she's drunk she is still very stubborn.

She started walking to the front lobby but she kept on stumbling so I decided to hold her right arms for support. We walked, well I walked why Bella kept walking in zigzags towards the elevator.

"DING!" The elevator opened and we got inside.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you." I sighed. She suddenly opened her eyes slowly and she stared at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked concern. She then smiled and laughed. Huh?

"You want to kiss me now, don't you?" She asked. Her question surprised me and I was probably blushing. She then placed her right pointer finger on my nose and said, "But I'm never going to kiss you. Why not? Because you are so cold and mean. On top of that, your one of those playboys. A playboy." She then started to lose her balance so I quickly grabbed her waist for support.

"You okay?" I repeated. I must admit she was right. I was a cold, mean person. She then looked at me in the eyes and her eyes were full of sorrow. I feeling of sadness swept through me. How could an angel feel so much sadness?

All of a sudden, she kissed me. Her soft, warm lips touched mine. The kiss felt right. She placed both of her arms slowly on my neck and my grip on her waist tightened. She then kissed me more passionately and I kissed her back with the same amount of passion. The kiss wasn't sexual, like the ones I had with those other girls, the kiss I was having with Bella was pure and was full of love. When we stopped kissing, we were both out of breath. Bella once again looked into my eyes. I decided now was the time to tell her.

"Bella… I.." I was stuttering. I closed my eyes and was about to finish my words when Bella suddenly passed out again. Oh God! The elevator then opened and I carried her to my place. I opened the door and gently placed her on my bed. I just sat beside her for a while and stared at her.

"Bella… I love you." I said even if she couldn't hear me. Her phone started ringing from her purse. I took it out and saw answered it.

"Hello? Bella? It's me Alice, where are you?" A female voice said from the other line.

"Hi! This is Edward. Bella got drunk and passed out. I was going to take her home but I didn't know where she live so I took her to my place. If you could give me your address maybe I could take her there. I don't think she should be left alone in her place." I explained.

"Oh is that so. It's fine. It's already pretty late anyway, she could just stay there. I'll just pick her up tomorrow morning. Where's your place?"

"Leighton Palace. I'm on # 1208. Thank you." I replied. She's really letting her stay with me?

"Okay! Take care of Bella. Bye!" She spoke cheerfully and hung up.

I looked back at Bella and I placed a blanket over her. I brushed off a hair that have fallen on her face and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweet Bella." I whispered and walked towards the coach and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope y'all like it! I hope to get more reviews! Lemme know what's on your minds after reading hehe! Love you guys!**

**Lhey**


	18. Realize

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has been supporting me and for those who prayed for both Japz and I. I really couldn't say enough thanks. He is feeling much better and he is actually the one who persuaded me to update today. It's been quite a while since I last updated so I hope y'all won't get disappointed. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 17 Realize**

BPOV

I woke up with a terrible headache. So this is what a hang over feels like. My head felt like it was going to explode and my body was feeling sick all over.

"Argh!" I screamed as I forcefully placed both of my hands to my side. I slowly tried to open my eyes to face the horrible day ahead of me. Everything was blurry and …different. I was in a very spacious room with dark green walls. Since when did my room turned into green?! I slowly thought to myself when realization hit me! This is not my room! I'm not at my home! Oh no! What have I done! I sat up and immediately regretted it.

"Ouch!" I screamed once again. I looked down to check if I still had clothes on.

"Oh thank God!" I sighed in relief as I saw the dress I wore last night still intact to my body. My eyes started to wander around the room. It was finely furnished and a humongous stereo system was placed on the entire right side with tons of CDs beside it. I decided to get up and find out whoever owns this room. I crawled towards the left side of the bed and saw a pitcher of water on the side table. I quickly poured some to the glass beside it and drank all the water that I poured. Who knew I could feel this thirsty? Just as I was about to pour my second glass I noticed a note near an aspirin.

_Bella,_

_Please eat some breakfast and drink this aspirin afterwards. Just help yourself to the food on the table in the kitchen. Don't worry about being late. You could come to work in the afternoon if you would be feeling better. Alice would be picking you up this morning._

_Edward_

Oh my God! This is Edward's place?! It took me a couple of minutes to recover from the shock. I grabbed the note and the aspirin while I tried to find my way towards the kitchen. I was having a major headache and some food would probably help. I was squinting the whole time. How did Alice get into this? My train of thought was distracted when I smelled the scent of some banana-nut pancakes. My stomach started to grumble and I walked faster towards the kitchen. On the table wasn't breakfast. It was a feast! I sat down and saw another note.

_Bella,_

_I didn't know what you would like to eat so I decided to order everything on the menu. Eat a lot before you drink that aspirin. _

_Edward_

Edward isn't such a cold person after all. I smiled to myself as I placed the note beside the other one from his room. When he isn't actually being a jerk, he really is sweet. I started on the heavenly breakfast in front of me. Half way through my breakfast the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door.

"Hey Bella! How's the hangover?" Alice walked right in with a knowing smile.

"Uhh. Good Morning Alice. You're here to pick me up huh." I asked.

"Well of course. Edward was going to bring you over last night to my place but I told him that I'll just pick you up this morning." She said as we walked towards the kitchen.

"Whoa Bella, how could you cook all of these with a hangover?" Alice said as she sat down beside me.

"I didn't cook it Alice, Edward ordered it." I replied as I took another bite from my pancakes.

"Ooh! That's pretty sweet. Don't you think? And he even got you some aspirin, I see." Alice teased as she eyed the aspirin beside my plate.

"Yeah I guess so. I couldn't even remember anything that happened last night." I replied.

"Well that's too bad I guess. Edward sounded so worried last night. Actually, I'm pretty sure that guy has already fallen for you." Alice said as she once again smiled knowingly.

"Edward? Fallen for me? That's impossible that man's heart is made of ice. I'm giving up this war. Anyway, I'm already done. I'll just clean up and we could go." I said as I swallowed the aspirin.

--

That afternoon I was feeling a lot better so I decided to go to work. I don't want Mr. Cold-hearted to think I'm taking advantage of things. I was walking towards my office when I noticed the male employees smiling at me differently and the females were giving me glares. What is wrong with everyone?!

"Hi Bella!" Mike greeted with one of those smiles.

"Hey Mike! Am I missing something here? Why am I receiving unnecessary smiles and mean glares?" I finally asked.

"Uh. Don't you remember anything from last night? You were so drunk Bella and Mr. Cullen took you home." Mike replied.

"No, I don't remember anything." I simply replied. No need to let him know that I actually woke up in Edward's bedroom.

"Anyway, most of the guy employees here actually acquired new respect for you last night. Especially the way you talked to the CEO. I never thought you were that bold Bella." Mike said while smirking,

"Huh?" Oh no!

"Don't you remember? Shut up! Shut the fuck up ok?!" Mike copied exactly what he said I blabbered last night.

"I SAID THAT TO THE CEO?!" I screamed.

He nodded.

"Really?" I was totally freaking out. Oh good Lord!

"Yup! You really have guts Bella! I need to go. Oh and don't forget about the revised contract okay. You need to give it to Mr.Cullen today. Good luck!" Mike said with a wink.

I sighed. What am I going to do now? Oh geez!

--

**EPOV**

Last night was beyond words! I watched Bella sleep from the couch and I couldn't help but admire her perfect face. She was perfect. I was surprised when she suddenly said my name. ..

"_Edward"_

At first I thought she woke up but when I took a closer look she was still sleeping. In that moment I promised myself that Bella would be the woman I would be spending my entire life with.

As much as I wanted to concentrate on my work, my mind kept wandering back on what happened last night. I was acting like a love sick high school student. I was thinking of ways on how to confess to Bella how I feel. It needs to be perfect. I was a jerk to her all this time and I wanted to redeem myself. I started pacing around my office when I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I asked without interest.

"It's Bella, Mr. Cullen." A very shy voice answered.

Oh God she's here already and I still don't know what to do! I started to panic. I walked towards my desk and pretended to be busy with something on my laptop.

"Come in." I said shakily. Keep it cool Edward.

Bella kept her face down as she walked towards my table with a folder on both of her hands. She slowly lifted her head up and looked at me.

"Sir, here is the new draft of the contract for the MASEN deal." She said shyly as she carefully handed me the folder.

I was pretending to look through it. All I wanted to do was look at her face but I was afraid that I'll just blurt things out.

"This is good Bella. You can go." I said. It was too painful, all I wanted to do was make her stay but I want my timing to be perfect. I want it to be special.

"Okay." She said quietly as she bit her lower lip and walked away.

"Bella, wait!" I called after her. At least I could explain why she was in my room this morning right? I really wanted to talk to her.

She turned around and she had a very thoughtful look on her face.

"What happened about last night-" I started but Bella quickly cut me off.

"About last night… Please forget what happened. It was a major mistake. Whenever I get drunk… I get a little crazy… Good morning.. Ahh I mean good bye." She hurriedly said with obvious nervousness.

I in the other hand was totally confused. She sprinted towards the door, leaving me clueless. She regretted the kiss? It meant nothing to her?!

Mike then entered my office while I was still in daze.

"Sir, I just spoke with someone from MASEN. Next week Chairman Masen will visit New York in person, instead of sending just a representative." Mike excitedly told me but my mind couldn't process anything.

"A mistake?" I said out loud.

"Sir?" Mike asked, obviously confused.

--

**BPOV**

"Great job, Bella-- perfect! You are so stupid!" How could I say those things last night? Ugh! Well at least I was able to clear things out already. I don't want Edward to think that I purposely tried to tell him to shut up. This is so embarrassing!

I was thinking to myself while waiting for the elevator when I suddenly felt someone beside me.

Edward.

I was biting my bottom lip out of total embarrassment. I gave him a weak smile and kept my head down.

"DING!"

My feet were frozen and I couldn't move. Actually, I don't want to move. Please go ahead please please.

"Not getting on?" He asked seriously.

"Oh!Yes." I replied as I forcefully got in.

Things weren't getting better in the elevator. It was full so I had to stand very close to Edward. Maybe I should try to say something. This is too awkward.

I tried to glance at Edward without being noticed when I saw his necklace. I suddenly remembered something.

Elevator… Kiss… Edward

"Oh my God!" I shouted. Everyone in the elevator stared at me, including Edward.

I kept my head down until we reached the bottom floor. I quickly got out with out looking back.

"Ugh! You stupid fool! How could you not remember?!" I scolded myself as I started to walk towards the front desk to pick up any message before I leave.

I was about to reach the front desk when I saw Eric! Oh God! Leave me alone! I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see me. But it was too late.

"Bella! It's me Eric! Bella!" Eric called after me.

I started to walk faster. Leave me alone!

Apparently, Eric is a fast runner. I was on the last step on the main entrance stairs when he took my hand.

"Bella, I brought you some flowers. Why are you in such a hurry? Didn't you see me? I was wondering if we could go visit my parents. I want you to meet them before we get married.

"Oh, Eric hi! An urgent meeting just popped out. I'm sorry but I have to go." I hurriedly said.

"Do you really have to go now?" He asked wistfully.

"Yeah, this is very urgent." I said trying to be convincing. "Oh here comes the car. Over here!" I said spontaneously. "Sorry gotta go Eric! Bye!" I said as I waved towards the silver car… Oh wait, it's a Volvo. No!

The car didn't stop right away. Edward work with me here!!

"STOP!" I shouted and sprinted towards the car. I didn't think twice as I opened the passenger's seat and got in.

"What's going on?" Edward asked surprised.

"Just drive first." I demanded as I look back to see if Eric was still chasing after me.

"What?" He said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll tell you later just please drive." I pleaded more nicely.

"Uh. Okay." He said as we moved forward.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEWS REVIEWS please! Something major is going to happen on the next chapter... well.. maybe not that major but it is something. Reviews yeah? Love you guys!**

**Lhey**


	19. A Date?

**I'm sorry for not updating right away, got caught up reading Breaking Dawn. Don't worry I won't do spoilers. I feel sad that the whole series has already ended but I'm looking forward to Midnight Sun. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter they reallydid put a smile on my face. Like I said, this chapter is kinda major in some sense. So start reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 18 A date??**

**BPOV**

"Edward I'm really sorry for bothering you like this. You could drop me off here." I said after we passed a couple of blocks away from the Cullen Corporation. Who knew that Eric was that persistent? Ditching him on the blind date didn't have any effect on him.

"Bella…" Edward said as he stared at me. At that moment, I felt like he was looking through my soul or something. His eyes were full of sadness and… love?

"Uhmm.. yeah?" I managed to utter even if I was terribly dazzled.

"Could we go somewhere else instead? I want to take my mind off things. Do you have any suggestions? I just really need someone's company right now." Edward said weakly.

This was a side of Edward I have never seen before. All this time, I have been dealing with a strong, cold-hearted person but the one I was talking to right now looked like a man who was far from happiness.

"Of course. Let's see… How about we go on a sightseeing cruise? I heard the Circle Line is pretty good. The beautiful Manhattan Skyline from New York Harbor and the Hudson River looks amazing during sunset. We can still catch the 4pm cruise." I recommended to Edward. Whenever I wanted to think, I would always ride on a cruise.

"That's sounds splendid. Let's go." Edward said as he took a sharp turn.

We arrived at the port with minutes to spare before the cruise was to leave.

"New York has always been a part of my life, yet I've never seen this side of it before." Edward suddenly said as we made our way to the main deck.

"Well… You are a very busy person and because the things closest to us are what we usually take for granted." I replied thoughtfully.

" I guess you're right. So Miss Swan, what is the whole incident in the main entrance about?"

"Oh that. Uhm… You see that was Eric, the one I was forced to have a blind date with and let's just say he really got into it. Can you believe that he actually thinks that we are already getting married?! Even though I ditched him that night, he still never got the message I guess." I said. Eric is really something and that something is not good.

"Wait! What? Then who were you doing it that night if you ditched him?" Edward asked suddenly confused about something.

"It? What do you mean it? All I did that night after I ditched Eric was wrestle with my brother."

"Wrestling?" Edward exclaimed. What has gotten into this man?

"Hehehe… We were both hungry and there was only one Twinkie left, so we wrestled for it." I explained while laughing at the memory of it. Edward then started laughing his heart out. He was laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes.

"What are you laughing?" Now I was the one confused. "You think it's funny that I wrestle? You know I could take you anytime Mr. Cullen."

"Uhm. No it's nothing. I just realized how stupid I was." He said while he continued to laughing.

"Don't laugh or share it with me at least." I replied smiling.

"Oh. Do you have any idea how cute you really are?" Edward said. It was the first time Edward ever gave me a compliment. I was probably blushing so hard. I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't keep the appointment that night at Eclipse. I thought you hadn't seen the card. And about last night… Thank you for everything and for the breakfast. It was really wonderful. No one has ever done that for me."

"You're welcome Bella." He simply replied.

"Look at that! This view is really amazing huh?" I said as I pointed at the wonderful skyline.

"Yes… amazing indeed." Edward said and as I face him I was surprised to see that he was looking at me.

"I uhmm.. oh yeah. It's still working hours. I shouldn't have gotten you into this." I said suddenly remembering that it's only 4:00 in the afternoon.

"Nonsense. I'm actually really glad to be here… with you." He said with a smile. Did he really say that?!

"Really? It's alright that were skipping work?"

"Bella… Who's the boss?" He said which made me laugh.

We talked about a lot of things while on the cruise. I never thought that he could be this talkative. Our conversation felt comfortable and right. We never ran out of topics or words to say. In just a few hours I felt like I already knew the real Edward.

It was already twilight when the cruise was making its final turn. Edward suddenly became quiet and he was staring at the sky.

"How could a day such like this end so quickly?" He said with sadness in his voice. I was dumbfounded by his question and I didn't know how to reply. Sometimes, I wish could really know what Edward is thinking.

"Hello folks! Would you like me to take a picture of you young lovers with this beautiful scenic background? It's only 3 per shot." A man around his 50s with a mustache said.

"Oh we're not…" I started to explain but Edward cut me off.

"Sure. We'll love a photo." He said as he placed his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Alrightie then… say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Edward and I said at the same time.

The man gave us the Polaroid photo and Edward paid him. The shot was beautiful.

"May I see?" Edward asked as he went back to my side. I gave him the picture and watched as he smiled a crooked smile.

"You look beautiful in this photo. Here you could keep it." He said as he made eye contact.

"Uhm… I guess we should have asked for 2 shots huh. Are you sure I could keep this?"

"Yes. I already have a picture of you in my mind anyway." He said teasingly.

--

The cruise ended too soon and so was my time with Edward. Everything that happened that afternoon felt like a fairy tale. Edward can never fall for someone like me. I shouldn't expect anything else. But why is my heart beating faster?

We drove back to the Cullen Corporation where my car was. Edward parked the Volvo at front so he could walk me to my car. We were on the front entrance when Jacob stood in front of me.

_(a/n: I was originally going to stop right here. But it was to cruel to say the least hehe)_

"Bella…" Jake said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked weakly as the memories of the hurt he caused me came rushing back.

"I need to talk to you." Jake said as he took hold of my hand.

"I have nothing to say to you!" I shouted as I snatched away my hand only to be held once again tightly by Jake.

"I told you! There is nothing else left to say. Let go!" I said as I tried to pull away.

"Hey!" Edward shouted angrily as he looked at Jake with pure hatred. "Let her go!"

"Who is this guy?" Jake asked as he slowly let go of my hand. Wow Edward was really scary. "Are you already seeing someone else?"

"It's not a concern of yours." Edward answered for me.

"Tell me, do you have someone new?" Jake asked as he looked at me straight in the eye.

I wanted to tell Jake that YES Edward was my boyfriend but I knew that's impossible. I don't even know if we're friends now so I answered him with what I knew would best suit our relationship.

"He's my boss." I answered.

Edward's face suddenly became serious and lonely. Why did he react like that?

"Please Bella… Just me give me 30 minutes.. no 15.. no even just 5 minutes. Just talk with me for a moment… Please." Jake said as he suddenly knelt down in front of me. Jake has never done something like this. Let's just say that with Jake's pride, doing something like this must be hard for him.

"Please Bella… When have I ever come for you like this?" He pleaded as he stood up and once again grabbed my hand, but gentler this time.

"Let's go." He then pulled me towards his car. I didn't know how to react. Jake never did this before. I looked back at Edward. He never moved from where he was standing. He had his head hanging down as if he was frozen. I didn't know what to do. Should I go back to Edward? But why?! We're not even together. Jake opened the door to his car and as I was about to go in, I once again looked at Edward. He was staring at me… with tears in his eyes?! Am I imagining this?! But before I could even check if it what I saw was true. The car already sped off taking me far from Edward.

* * *

**I know… Someone would hate me because of Jake's appearance but please stick with the story to find out the real deal. What do you guys think?? Let me know yeah? I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this one. I've been busy with work and Japz so I don't have much time to write. REVIEWS PLEASE! REVIEWS PLEASE! Love you guys!**

**Lhey**


	20. Jake is back and Tanya appears

**EVERYBODY… CALM DOWN! Okay hehe guys don't panic. This is an ExB fanfic NOT a JxB so it's alright. Resurrecting Jake is only part of the drama. I'm not planning on pairing him with Bella in the long run. For those who might be questioning Bella's decision, I just want to say that I truly appreciate your thoughts, but when I wrote that chapter I decided to take a different route. I didn't want to take the easier way out by writing it like a fairy tale where Edward and Bella hits it off right away after their first time opening up to each other. I just hope y'all would stick to the story and find out what would eventually happen between our beloved Edward and Bella.**

**I would like to give a special shout out to ****whoa.oh.twilight**** your reviews really make me laugh every time I see it. You guys have been wonderful with the reviews so I decided to update tonight. Yey!**

**And oh guys there might be only a few chapters left before I end the story. pouts As for a sequel, I'm not too sure. But I would be writing a new story, I already have a plot in mind and I'm quite excited about it. **_**Hint: Edward is a sexy chef**_** hehe **

**What do you guys think??**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 19 Jake is back and Tanya appears  
**

**BPOV**

That day, 5 minutes turned into 10, then an hour and two hours… He said he wanted to come back to me.

_Flashback_

"Bella, I'm sorry… and thank you for coming with me." Jake said softly and sincerely as we sat on a small café called New Moon.

"Jake… why are you doing this?" I asked weakly. I no longer know what to do or think. I'm with Jake right now, but my mind and heart is with Edward. Although I am already aware of how impossible it is for Edward to really love me and for him to be mine, my heart just keeps on betraying me.

"Bella… baby… I'm sorry for making a stupid mistake. I'm sorry for cheating on you and taking for granted you and your love. I'm sorry for being an ass and betraying your trust. But these past months, my heart still keeps longing for you. For your warm embrace, your unconditional love and… and Bella I do love you. After losing you, I realized that you are the only one that I can truly love. I know I wasn't the best boyfriend before but if you please please please give me another chance… I want to change. Could you give me another chance? Bella please… I'm begging you." Jake was said as tears kept flowing through his eyes. He was holding into my hand as if it was the only place where he could find comfort.

"Bella… Jessica cheated on me. She only wanted to be with me because of my money. I realize now how much I did hurt you and I'm so sorry. She left me… The pain I caused you was unbearable. Bella… I don't know who I can turn to. Bella… I love you please give me a chance. I'll do anything. Please…just take me back." He pleaded. Jake was sobbing like a child. I've never seen him like this. He was breaking apart in front of me.

"It's alright Jake. Stop crying." I tried to calm him down. Jake was actually a really nice guy. We started out as best friends and as far as I can remember we were inseparable during our childhood days. He was always sweet, caring and he was my protector. But ever since his dad died 2 years ago on our 1st anniversary he changed. Jake was no longer the sweet, caring person. Although he would always joke around, I felt that deep down inside he changed. He would put on a happy-go-lucky façade but every time we were alone I would see a different emotion in his eyes and slowly as the months passed it seemed that he was becoming more and more distant to me. No matter how hard I tried to make our relationship like it was before, I failed and on my birthday I found out that he has been cheating on me.

"Bella… please I need you. It was all my fault" He whimpered before he looked me in the eye.

"Jake…"

_End Flashback_

So here I am waiting by the elevator for Edward. Ever since the incident last night, Edward has been very quiet. When I came in his office this morning for the MASEN deal progress report, he just quietly listened and gave his comments about it at the end. He was emotionless and very composed. He would smile at me but the crooked smile on his face never seems to reach his eyes. I felt like he was the cold Edward again unlike the Edward that I spent my time on the cruise enjoying ourselves.

"DING!"

"Edward!" I called after him as he walked out of the elevator.

"Hello Bella." He replied with a simple smile.

"I uhm… need to ask for your help." I said shyly.

"What is it?" He asked as we continued walking through the lobby.

"Could you teach me how to regain the lost self-respect I had in my relationship with Jake? We're… back together now and… I don't want to repeat the same mistake like before." I spoke urgently. Yes, I did agree to get back together with Jake. I decided to give him another chance but this time I will no longer be the same old Bella. This time, I would be different. I would love differently. Edward told me that love is a game and this time I want to win. Although my feelings for Edward still linger on, I found no point in hanging on to it. I knew Edward wouldn't love a woman like me. Heck! I even started a war just to make him fall for me but I ended up losing.

"Your boyfriend's back?" He said with a melancholy tone. "Why would you need my help?"

"I want you to coach me. Teach me what I should do." I replied.

"No." He said as he looked me in the eye.

"You know what all the guys I've dated including Jacob said when they broke up to me? They said it was my fault. That everything was because of me. But I don't think I was wrong. And now Jake is telling me that it's his fault. That means so much to me" I was being persistent and stubborn for someone asking help but I need to be different this time.

"See that's why you're wrong. That's your problem. When it comes to relationships you have not the slightest clue." He said as he was dialing something on his iPhone.

"I know. That's why I'm asking for your help." I said as we reached the main entrance.

"Weren't you the one with all these glorified visions of true love?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I want to be in this relationship this time without losing self-respect."

"Self-respect! I didn't know you had any to begin with!" He said angrily as he walked away.

"Hey! Edward Cullen!" I screamed. "Do you have any idea how I feel? How could you, who has never been hurt, understand me? Do you really have to crush my last bit of self-respect?!" I knew I was near to tears but I really no longer desire to be in a relationship when I end up giving everything and getting nothing in return.

Edward slowly turned around and walked towards me.

"Ok. I'll help you." He said quietly this time. All the rage from his face and voice before was gone. "This will be different. It'll be unlike any other love you had before. If it would make you happy, I'll try my best to help you."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Edward!" A voice from behind us suddenly said.

A woman with strawberry-blonde hair with a voluptuous figure walked towards Edward and gave him a hug.

Who is this woman?

"It's been a while. I missed you. I trust that you have been well." The woman said as she took Edward's face into both of her hands as if to check.

Why is she touching him like that?! Wait… why am I reacting this way?

"When did you arrive?" Edward said as he gave the woman a simple smile.

"Just now." She replied cheerfully. "And who is this lovely woman you're with?" She added as she purposely looked at me from head to toe. What the hell?! "You are not cheating on my back now, are you?"

So is she Edward's girlfriend? No wonder. I would never stand a chance with someone like her.

"Funny Tanya. Anyway, this is Miss Bella Swan, she is currently in charge of the MASEN deal. Bella, this is Tanya Denali. She's the senior manager of the Cullen Corporations extension on Chicago. She is also a very old friend of mine." Edward introduced us.

"It's nice meeting you." She said as she held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied as I shook her hand. "Well… I guess I'll be going now. Goodbye Edward, goodbye Miss Denali."

"Bye." Tanya replied. But it actually sounded more like a sneer.

--

**EPOV**

I felt the stinging pain from the scar on my chest react as I watched the woman I love walk away. It was all too familiar. I lost Bella like I lost Sara. I never even got the chance to tell her how I feel. Why didn't I tell her sooner?! It was the first time I cried for years. I never thought I would cry for another woman. Bella drove off with Jake and I was left alone. I was numb all over. I got into my Volvo and drove home. How would I face Bella tomorrow?

--

While Bella was giving her report, all I could do is stare at the papers in front of me. I was afraid that if I looked into her eyes, I would fall apart. I simply commented on her report and gave her a forced smile. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let go but it's all too impossible now. She is probably back together with that jerk.

I got into the elevator feeling empty. How would I survive? The wall I built in my heart after Sara was now destroyed because of Bella's warmth and sincerity but now that she is gone how am I suppose to rebuild another wall when all my strength to fight is gone?

"DING!"

"Edward!" The familiar sweet voice of Bella called.

"Hello Bella." I said with a smile. No matter how it hurts seeing her always makes me feel somewhat happy.

"I uhm… need to ask for your help."

"What is it?" I replied. I would do anything for her.

"Could you teach me how to regain the lost self-respect I had in my relationship with Jake? We're… back together now and… I don't want to repeat the same mistake like before." She asked seriously. Only one conclusion came into my mind…

"Your boyfriend's back?" No! "Why would you need my help?" I asked.

"I want you to coach me. Teach me what I should do." She replied.

"No." I said to her as I bravely looked into her eyes. I don't want her back with Jacob… I want her with me.

"You know what all the guys I've dated including Jacob said when they broke up to me? They said it was my fault. That everything was because of me. But I don't think I was wrong. And now Jake is telling me that it's his fault. That means so much to me" she persisted. So that's why? How could she let him?!

"See that's why you're wrong. That's your problem. When it comes to relationships you have not the slightest clue." I replied. No matter what that Jake said he would only hurt her again.

"I know. That's why I'm asking for your help."

"Weren't you the one with all these glorified visions of true love?" I replied losing hope. Don't be like me Bella. Love has been a game for me. But to see you want to be like me is wrong. The warmth of your love is what has drawn me nearer to you. I don't want to lose that.

"I want to be in this relationship this time without losing self-respect." She replied.

"Self-respect! I didn't know you had any to begin with!" I know I hurt her with those words but I just can't… I started to walk away when she screamed.

"Hey! Edward Cullen! Do you have any idea how I feel? How could you, who has never been hurt, understand me? Do you really have to crush my last bit of self-respect?!" Her voice was crackling and I knew she was close to tears.

I understand you Bella. I truly do because like you I have been hurt. Hearing those words from her my heart made up a decision. If she really wants this, then I won't stop her. I'll just do whatever makes her happy. As long as she is happy…

"Ok. I'll help you. .This will be different. It'll be unlike any other love you had before. If it would make you happy, I'll try my best to help you."

"Thank you." She replied.

"Edward!" A familiar voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see Tanya walking towards me and she unexpectedly gave me a hug.

"It's been a while. I missed you. I trust that you have been well." She continued as she took both of her hands and placed it on the sides of my face.

Tanya would be Tanya. I sighed to myself.

"When did you arrive?"

"Just now. And who is this lovely woman you're with? You are not cheating on my back now, are you?" She suddenly said. What the hell?! I decided to change the topic. I hope Bella wouldn't believe her.

"Funny Tanya. Anyway, this is Miss Bella Swan, she is currently in charge of the MASEN deal. Bella, this is Tanya Denali. She's the senior manager of the Cullen Corporations extension on Chicago. She is also a very old friend of mine." I said. Tanya's family and my family have been friends since we were children. I've always thought of Tanya as my sister.

"It's nice meeting you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Well… I guess I'll be going now. Goodbye Edward, goodbye Miss Denali." Bella said uncomfortably.

"Bye." Tanya answered.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I just had to finish this chapter before I go to bed. What do you think?? Jake is back**** and ****Tanya appears****!! But don't worry it's not going to be for long. So don't hate me. Love you guys!**

**-Lhey**


	21. To my dear readers please read

**My dear readers,**

I am terribly sorry for leaving things so suddenly. I am very much disappointed with myself as you guys are probably with me. It has been a while since I last updated and even checked my account. My schedule has been crazy and I only get very limited time for myself in a day. I am hoping to be able to update soon. I am planning on taking a time off this week to write the next chapter. For those who have been begging and seemed to have lost hope, I am really really sorry. Like you guys I've been missing this story too. I hope you will still stick to it. I will do try my best to continue as soon as I am able.

Lhey


	22. Love Like This

**It's my 20****th**** chapter! Yey! **

**I am actually quite relieved to the majority of your reaction about Jake's comeback and Tanya's appearance. Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for the really really really late update. My crazy schedule just took over. I am not abandoning the story so I hope you'll continue supporting it. **

**On with the story… Please don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 20 Love like this**

**TPOV**

_Flashback_

"It's nice meeting you." I sneered. I have this feeling that this girl might be more than just a subordinate to Edward.

"It's nice to meet you too. Well… I guess I'll be going now. Goodbye Edward, goodbye Miss Denali." She replied shyly.

"Bye." I said to her as she walked towards the elevator.

"Do you like her?" I frankly asked Edward as he watched Bella walk away. Edward reluctantly looked away from Bella. It took him a couple of minutes before he said something.

"Did you eat?" He replied trying to avoid the question.

"Not yet. Are you taking me out?" I playfully replied.

"Come on." Edward simply replied as I looped my arms with his.

_End Flashback_

I tried to persuade Edward into going to someplace else after lunch but he firmly declined reasoning he still had some work to do. I had a hunch that he just wanted to stay in his office to be near Bella.

I have known Edward since we were toddlers. He has always been part of my life and I in his. I was there when Sarah, my sister, became his first girlfriend and I was still there when she left him. I was there to comfort him during those hurtful moments and that was the time I fell in love with Edward Cullen. But he was never able to return the love I had for him no matter what I do. All he could offer was friendship but I made a promise to myself to never give up…

But as I watched him stare at Bella as she walked away that moment, I knew it was already time to let go.

**BPOV**

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as we started my lessons.

"Yes!" I replied.

Edward gave some pointers and reminders about how I should act and what I should do in my relationship with Jake. All the while he spoke and acted like a professional counselor. It was freakishly weird.

--

Today was my first day as the brand new Bella. I made a mental note of everything that Edward taught me and I was determine to follow each one of it.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything._

My phone started ringing. I checked to see who it was and saw that it was Jake. I remembered what Edward taught me…

_If he calls you, don't pick it up right away. You make him call three times. If he really wants to see you he will call until you answer._

Right! I won't answer. In my previous relationship with Jake, I was always the first one to call and seeing how things turned out that way I decided to stick to this change I'm making.

--

_The next day_

I decided to go shopping for a new bag. I would have asked either Alice or Rose to help me but both of them were too occupied with work. Alice was very reluctant to decline my offer but because of her upcoming fashion show she was forced to pass. So Jake volunteered to accompany me, which was something new. Before we would only go out if he feels like it or if he needs to buy something.

We entered one of Alice's favorite stores and I quickly saw a perfect handbag. With the presentation nearing, I sure could use a new one. I brought it towards the counter to pay for it when I remembered what Edward said…

_When you go shopping, don't always pay for the things you want. You choose he pays. Remember that._

I tapped Jake on the shoulder while he was looking at some sweaters. I pulled him towards the cashier's counter and showed him the bag with a huge smile on my face. He quickly got the message and paid for it with a smile. This isn't that bad after all.

--

After my little shopping trip, Jake asked me if we could watch a movie and I agreed. He bought the tickets and the movie snacks while I waited by the bench. When he came back we went straight inside and took our seats. He handed me a jumbo popcorn bag and a soda. I quickly nibbled on the popcorn and faced Jake with a smile. I thanked him for buying the tickets and the snack since the movie is not yet starting and I even complimented how fast he was able to do it. In between my munching on the popcorn and my smiling, I suddenly remembered Edward's advice…

_You should never give him too much smiles, gestures and compliments. You would only be feeding his ego. One more thing… If he already has a big ego, you need to deflate it with some shock therapy. _

I decided to do something I would have never done in my entire life. But if it's a shock therapy Jake needs, he's going to get it. As the movie finally started, I purposely spilled the whole contents of the jumbo popcorn bag while making it seem like an accident. I then turned towards Jake who has his mouth hanging wide open and told him to go get some more. He just nodded his head and went on his way.

--

After the movie ended I was able to spill a bag full of popcorn, 2 sodas, one of which stained Jake's pants and box of Jake's favorite theater snack, Jujubees. Jake then took me back to my place after the day we had. I was about to open the door when one of Edward's pointers hit me.

_If you want to be treated like a queen, then act like one. Make him open doors for you._

I sat back and waited. Jake gave me a confused look so I glanced towards the passenger's door. Jake seem to have gotten the message as he went out to the other side of the car to open the door for me.

"Bye Jake! Goodnight." I said as I waved him goodbye.

"G'night Bells." He said as he was about to give me a kiss on the lips but I acted quickly and was able to give him my right check instead.

"Bye!" I quickly said as I got inside.

**EPOV**

_While Bella was with Jake for the day_

"What am I doing? I'm helping the one I love get back together with the jerk who hurt her. This is insane Edward?!" I murmured to myself as I jogged around the park. I was about to head back home when I saw a boy with his grandfather sitting in one of the benches.

"Let me do it grandpa." The boy whined.

"Stay still, squirt. Your grandpa can do it." The old man said as he fastened the boy's rollerblades.

"But grandpa, the other kids fasten it by themselves." The boy tried to reason out.

"Hush. It's already on, see." The boy's grandfather chuckled.

"Oh wow! Thanks grandpa." The boy replied with a smile.

I miss you grandpa. I'll do everything with Bella's help to get this Masen Deal. How are you and dad doing? Mom and I really miss you guys. My thoughts we're suddenly distracted by the ringing of my phone.

_If only I, had been less blind.  
I'd have someone to hold on to.  
If only I, could change your mind,  
If only I had known, If only I had you..._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Next week?!" I shouted surprised.

"No no.. We would have finalized the Masen Deal by then. Okay, thank you. Bye."

After hanging up, I suddenly realized how hopeless things will be with Bella. I'll be flying to London next week to survey and make amendments in our newly established extension company there for half a year. It wouldn't be too bad really.. It's just that Bella wouldn't be there.

I sighed. I guess it's really time to give up. I was about to walk back to my place when my phone started ringing again.

_If only I, had been less blind.  
I'd have someone to hold on to.  
If only I, could change your mind.._

It's Tanya.

"Hello Tanya" I answered.

"Edward! I've heard you would be leaving for London next week." She said casually. I wondered how she was able to find out about it right away.

"Uhm. Yeah." I replied uninterested about the subject. All I could think of is leaving Bella to be with Jake. The scar on my chest suddenly felt like it opened up once again.

* * *

Lookin' forward to your reviews guys!

Let me know what you think! BTW as sad at it may seem but there would only be a few chapters left before I end the story.

Love you dears!

Lhey


	23. People Can Lie With Their Words But Not

**You guys are really the best! Thanks for the reviews! I know most of you are protesting with my decision of ending the story. But as much as I want to continue with it, I just feel that extending it would mean losing its real plot. I am still undecided about a sequel. The only thing that I am sure for now is that I would be writing another story with a different plot. I once again would like to thank everyone for sticking with LMC. **

**On with the story then…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

* * *

**Chapter 21 People Can Lie With Their Words But Not With Their Eyes**

**BPOV**

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything._

"Hello?" I answered my phone irritated. It's Sunday and I have no plans of getting out of bed until noon.

"Hi honey! Good Morning!" Jake greeted me from the other line. What does he want?

"Oh hey Jake! What's wrong? It's like… only.. 8 in the morning." I didn't care if I was being rude. All I wanted was to sleep.

"Sorry to wake you Bells. I just want to ask you out for lunch today. Let's go to Bella Italia." This new Jake was actually sweet. It's kinda scary.

"Uhh.. Sure Jake." I grumbled.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 12!" He was obviously really excited.

"Sure sure.. I'm going back to sleep Jake. Bye!" I replied as I hang up and pulled the blanket over my head.

--

Because of my lunch date with Jake I was forced to wake up earlier than usual. I'm not exactly thrilled about it but seeing as Jake was really excited about this I decided just to make out the best of it.

Jake picked me up right on time… for the very first time.

"Hi Bella! You look beautiful." He complimented me as I got in his car.

"Uhmm.. gee.. thanks!"

Bella Italia as packed as usual. Luckily, Jake made reservations.

While we were in the middle of our lunch Jake said something that caught me off guard.

"I think you've changed" Jake suddenly said in between bites.

My hand froze and I stared at Jake.

"What? Is it that unusual for a person to change? I asked. "People always change, Jake." I smiled trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Don't change too much." Jake answered seriously. "I actually like the old you better."

The old me?

"What was the old me like Jake?" I placed my fork beside my plate and waited for his answer.

"You would always please me. You didn't make our relationship before this complicated. I wish you could just be like the old Bella… my Bella. The one who would do anything for me" Jake spoke so surely.

"He was right… I was wrong…" I whispered.

"What?" Jake asked as he took another bite.

Edward was right. I didn't know anything about love.

"Do you think I'm still the way I was?" I didn't know if it was because I was mad at myself or with Jake but I was starting to blush hard out of anger.

"Huh?"

"It was fun Jake." I said as I grabbed my purse.

"Wait.. Bella what are you saying?" Jake was suddenly more aware of me. He was also trying to get something out of his pocket.

"To commemorate our separation.. I'll pay the bill." I took out some cash from my purse enough to cover for the bill and the tip.

"Bye Jake!" I placed the money on the table and stood up.

"Hey Isabella Swan! What are you doing?! I was going to propose to you! Why are you doing this?!" Jake was starting to make a scene. Almost everyone in the restaurant was staring at us by now.

"What? Isabella Swan?! Jake I've had enough! No matter what you'll always be a JERK! And you pay the bill!" I was infuriated how dare he! I snatched the money back and walked out of the restaurant.

Oh crap! I didn't bring my own car. I grabbed my phone and called the one person that I know would be able to make me feel better.

"Hello?" His familiar and comforting voice answered.

"Edward.. It's me Bella. I'm sorry to bother you.. but could you please pick me up here at Bella Italia... I just need to talk to someone.."

Edward quickly arrive a couple of minutes after I called him. He didn't try to make me talk right away. He just opened the door of his Volvo and we drove towards the park.

Edward didn't try to start a conversation he just let me sit inside the car beside him even when we already arrived at the park.

"Let's take a walk." I finally said. He nodded and quickly got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as carefully and delicately took my hand and placed it in his arm.

"Trouble with your boyfriend again?" Edward asked with a smile.

"I just feel confused." I honestly replied. With Edward I always feel so comfortable. "I guess manipulating people isn't that fun. It's tiring and kinda hard."

"No pain, no gain right?" Edward replied. I knew he was trying so hard to hide something but I couldn't understand what it was.

"I'm curious…What if, in manipulating people, we lose the pleasure in having a honest conversation. What use manipulation if we can't discover one's true feelings?" I stopped walking and faced Edward.

"Have you been happy in that sort of relationship?" I said as I look into his eyes. He was silent. I decided to sit at the bench near the lake. Edward soon followed lost in his own thought.

"You know Edward, the funny thing is, after all that happened, I still miss the old me. Instead of calculating or planning, I want to be honest. Instead of receiving, I want to give. Instead of hiding, I want to let out all my feelings… Gosh! Men are right huh!" I tried smiling but I knew Edward would notice the superficiality of it.

"It's all my fault that things turned out this way. I am really hopeless" I added.

"You know… It's not your fault." Edward spoke for the first time in a while. "They just weren't the right men for you."

I faced Edward teary-eyed. He was trying to comfort me again. He said that to make me feel better. I can feel the sincerity in his words.

"What?" He asked feeling conscious of my stare.

"Have you ever heard someone say what you really wanted to hear?" I asked him.

"Well. You mean when I make deals?" He replied looking up the sky.

I can't help but chuckle at his reply. Edward would be Edward.

"I really like it when you laugh." Edward said as he stared at me.

"Ermm.. It looks like it's gonna rain." He suddenly changed the subject. "I should drive you back home." He was staring at me differently. But it wasn't a stare that I should feel conscious or afraid of. It was as if he was looking through my soul. It was full of love.

"Uhh..umm.. I think I would just walk back home alone." I muttered as I quickly got up. I was about to walk away when Edward grabbed my hand as he stood up.

"I have an umbrella in my car. I think you should take it."

"No, I'll leave from here." I answered him as I ran.

I suddenly heard a screech and a loud honk from a taxi. I placed both of my hands in my ears and got scared. The taxi almost ran me over.

"What the hell are you doing lady?!" The driver shouted.

I was too scared to even reply. I suddenly felt two strong arms grab me in a tight hug.

He then took my face in his hands. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed Bella! When you cross the road you look first! You're gonna give me a heart-attack! Is that what you want?!" Edward was really angry. I couldn't bear to look at him. I pulled away from his hug and ran off.

I kept running even when the rain was pouring so hard. Why did he react that way?

I didn't know where I was going all I wanted to do was keep running.

"BEEEP!" My thoughts were disturbed by a honk. I looked where it came from and saw a big jeep. Jasper step out and led me towards the jeep.

"What the hell Isabella?! Why were you running in the rain? If dad finds out about this, he'll totally get a piece of me. Good thin Jasper and I were passing by this road. Something might have happened to you." Emmett started lecturing me.

"Sss..oorry." I was still couldn't get over what happened.

"Dude.. let's just ask Bella when we get to your place. I think it's better she stays there." Jasper said.

--

_At Emmett & Rosalie's place_

"Here you go sis. Dry yourself up." My brother placed a towel in my head.

"Rosalie is staying at Alice's tonight. She's helping Al with her fashion show. Do you want me to call them up?"

"No Ems. I don't want to disturb them right now." I replied as I dried my hair.

"What on earth is up with you lil' sis?"

"Here you go Bella. Drink some tea." Jasper said as he placed a mug of hot tea at the side table.

"Guys, I think my head is messed up." I blurted out.

"Bells, you're head has always been messed up." Emmett started laughing but Jasper smacked him in the head.

"Idiot! Sorry about that Bells… What's wrong?" Jasper is always the sensible one.

"Some guy completely blew up at me, but it felt like he said he loves me. He was screaming at me but it sounded like a sweet whisper. What's wrong with me?" It was like Edward was saying something behind his harsh words.

"You're in love with him that's all." Emmett replied bluntly.

"No, Emmett. I'm not in love with him. I don't like him."

"Yeah? Then I guess he's in love with you then sis."

"No, that can't be it, either." I said feeling the rush of embarrassment. He was an Adonis and I'm like the frog princess.

"How do you know Bella? Did you ask him?" Jasper asked thoughtfully.

I shook my head. "Anyway it can't be true. He's always too cold to me."

"Words do not always express one's feelings." Jasper said.

"That's right! Rosie says that my face makes her sick, but would you believe it with all the love she is showing me?" Emmett added.

"You have to read the eyes." As expected, it came from Jasper. "People can lie with words but not with their eyes."

I didn't know what to reply. Something inside me is telling me Jasper is right but I couldn't decide.

Does Edward love me?

* * *

**Well.. what do you guys think? Reviews please! hehe I really enjoyed writing this chapter! **

**Love you guys!**

**-Lhey**

* * *


	24. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 22 Truth**

**BPOV**

My conversation with my brother and Jasper kept me up all night. My mind and heart was a mess. My heart kept telling me that I do love Edward and there is a great chance that he feels the same way. But my mind kept reminding me that someone as perfect as him would never love like me.

I was going insane! I wanted to prove to him that true love exists… I just wanted to prove him wrong about his love games and strategies. I never meant to fall in love with Mr. Cullen.

"Why is love so complicated?" I whispered to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone suddenly vibrated. I clumsily grabbed it from the side table without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Good Morning, Bella! It's Mike!"

"Oh crap!" I unconsciously spoke out loud. I knew I should have checked who was calling before I answered. I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of talking to Mr. Newton.

"What?" Mike responded quite confused.

"Nothing. What do you want Mike?"

"Well… darling, I just wanted to let you know that everyone would be meeting at Mr. Cullen's place tonight. Miss Denali would be making an announcement, and she expects everyone to be there. I sent you an email for details."

Questions started forming inside my head. Announcement? Why does it have to be at Edward's place? Are they getting married?

"Bella!" Mike's voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh… yes. I'm here. I got it Mike. I'll be there." I hanged up the phone and headed to the bathroom. I guess all my questions would be answered tonight.

**EPOV**

Everything that Bella said yesterday hit me like bullet. No matter how much I put on a façade about love being a game, she was right: Love is something pure and real. Controlling and playing with another person's emotions would only hurt you in the end.

"God! What is happening to you?" I mentally screamed to myself. I am too familiar with this feeling. It is the exact same feeling that I experienced when Sarah and I was still together. It was love. But this time, it was so much more. The love that I have for Bella was deeper, purer. It pains me when I am not with her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a call. I quickly looked at my phone's screen and saw Tanya's name.

"Hey, Tanya"

"Edward, the party is still on tonight right?"

Oh right. That's tonight. I'll be announcing to the company my plans on opening a branch in London. I originally planned on sending Tanya to handle everything, but I opted to personally start things off myself.

"Yes, Tanya. It's still on. Please make sure everyone is there. Thanks."

I hanged up my phone and sighed. If I don't tell her tonight then I would never get the chance to tell her. I'll confess to Bella my love and ask her to come with me to London. Screw all these love games! Bella is my life now.


	25. Goodbye, Mr Cullen

**Chapter 23 Good bye, Mr. Cullen?**

**BPOV**

My heart was pounding like a jack hammer as I waited for the elevator to reach Edward's floor. The thought of Edward and Tanya getting married occupied my mind. I know I should not jump into conclusions, but it felt like an inevitable conclusion to this whole ordeal. Tanya was beautiful, successful and smart. She is everything a perfect guy like Edward would want.

Ding!

I clumsily made my way out of the elevator and tried to maintain my composure. Ha! Like you have something like that, Swan! I forced a smile on my face and rang the doorbell.

"BRRRR!"

I was feeling both excitement and nervousness as I waited for the door to be opened.

"Oh… it's you. Bella right?" A smooth yet uptight voice awakened bewildered senses.

Tanya.

"Hello, Ms. Denali. Yes, it's Bella. It's nice to see you again." I managed to reply as she so blatantly looked at me from head to toe.

"Likewise, were you invited?"

Was I invited? I'm a freaking employee!

My silence must have awakened her from her bitchy state of mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on in. I'll introduce you to some of our associates."

Every employee was there, as well as the whole Board of Directors, and project managers from different branches. This announcement must really be big for Edward to invite all these people. I was trying to scan the whole area for Edward, when I felt a soft touch on my shoulder.

"Hello, dear. How have you been?"

"Mrs. Cullen!" My voice could not hide the excitement of seeing her again. Elizabeth Cullen has given me so much opportunity to grow in this company. She not only became my mentor, she was a dear friend.

"It's nice to finally see you again, Bella. Thank you for keeping up with my son's personality. I know he's not the easiest person to get along." She said with a smile.

You got that right!

"Mrs. Cullen, thank you for trusting me with the Masen deal."

"No, Bella. Thank you for accepting my little wish. I have watched you grow in this company, and I know that the Masen deal would not be successful it is not you." She softly pulled me into a motherly hug.

"Elizabeth! How are you?" Tanya decided to interrupt our conversation. Elizabeth?

'Tanya" Mrs. Cullen acknowledged her presence with annoyance written all over her face.

"So glad you made it! Well, I guess that is something that I shouldn't be too surprised about seeing that Edward would announce his big plan to the company."

"Big plan?" I unconsciously said out loud. Maybe they really are getting married.

"Yeah. He's leaving for London in two weeks time, Bella. He's just planning on finishing that Masen deal. Didn't he tell you? After all, you are his assistant right?" Tanya replied somewhat amused by my oblivion to the whole ordeal.

Edward. Leaving. London. Two weeks. My mind was trying to process everything that Tanya just said. I decided to excuse myself to the restroom.

I made a beeline and headed straight to the nearest restroom, locked the door, and splashed my face with water. I don't know why, but finding out that Edward is leaving made me feel empty.

"So that's it? He's leaving?" I whispered to myself as tears stared to fall. What did I expect? I mean this is all for the best right? It'll help me forget him easier. The distance would make me forget right?

I tried so hard to convince myself that this is all for the good. I grabbed a face towel from the rack and wiped my face. Smile, Bella. I was about to exit the restroom when I heard Edward's voice. He was talking to someone… Tanya.

**EPOV**

"Tanya, stop!"

"Edward, I have been working for this company for years and I've always been beside you! Please don't tell me that I don't deserve to go to London, but she does! Wake up, Edward! This is not like you!"

I was getting frustrated with Tanya.

"Tanya! I already told you. I'm taking her. I know and acknowledge all the hard work you've done for this company, but please don't use our friendship." I was trying hard to maintain calm, but Tanya was making it hard for me.

"What is Bella to you, Edward? Why does it have to be her? It'll all be just like what happened to you and Sarah, so stop!"

"Tanya, she is just an employee. So stop it!" I turned my back to her and made my way back into the living room.

"Edward, wait. I'm sorry. Can we talk in the balcony?" Tanya calmly said as she held onto my hand. I nodded in approval.

"Tanya, I'm sorry I can't take you, but this is just something I want to do on my own."

"I know. Edward. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." She paused and looked into my eyes.

"All these years I have loved you, and even though I know that you'll never be able to give me your heart, I was contented as long as I know that you'll never love someone again the way you loved Sarah. But… when you introduced me that day to Bella, no matter how much I tried to fight and deny it, I saw it in your eyes. You love her. You love her more than you have ever loved Sarah." Tanya has always been a strong and independent woman in my eyes, but the Tanya that was in front of me that moment was different.

"Tanya, I'm sorry. I…" She cut me off and smiled.

"No, Edward. Don't apologize. At least let me keep my pride." She laughed. "Oh and by the way, don't lose her, Edward. She's good for you." With those last words, Tanya went back inside.

"I won't lose her." I said to myself.


	26. Shattered

Sad to say, but Bella did not hear the rest of Edward and Tanya's conversation. Remember that Edward walked away and Tanya followed her and invited him to go to the balcony to talk. As for Bella, she remained hidden at the restroom.

On with the story my dears…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 24 Shattered**

**BPOV**

_She's just an employee_

Edward's words kept playing back in my mind as I made my way into crowd towards the door.

He was right, I'm just an employee; nothing more. All those feelings of love were a lie that I forced myself to believe in. How could Mr. Perfect love someone like me? I'm just an employee and he is my boss.

I made a move towards the front door to make my quiet exit from Edward's place. I didn't even bother saying good-bye to Mrs. Cullen. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as I can.

I was half way through the hallway towards the elevator when I hear Edward's door open. He came running towards me, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Bella, why are you leaving?" An Adonis stood in front me trying to catch his breath. I wanted to make myself believe that those words were said to make me stay, but I knew I was only deceiving myself.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry something came up. I need to go." I replied without looking into his eyes.

"What? Wait, Mr. Cullen? Is there something wrong? I mean I haven't even made my announcement yet.. and… we didn't even get to talk."

"Uhmm… I'm sorry. I really have to go." I hurriedly tried to escape as tears started to form around my eyes.

"But Bella, wait! I need to tell you something! Bella… I…." He sounded so desperate, but I could not and should not be held back. I decided to cut him off before he could even finish what he wanted to say. I forced a big bright smile and faced him.

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married with… Jake. Thank you for all your help. We worked things out. As for the announcement, I already know that you're going to London. Don't worry about the Mason deal. I'll make sure I get it done before you leave. I don't want to cause you any delay."

"You're what? Wait, Bella… I want you to come with me to London. I…" Whatever Edward wanted to say, I didn't want to hear it. I just want to disappear and not see him again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but as far as the memo goes, I believe that your mother only wanted me to be your assistant here in New York. Good-bye." I turned my back and walked away.

**TPOV**

"Tanya, did you see her? Have you seen, Bella?" Edward asked with a big grin in forming in his mouth. The last time I saw him sincerely smile like that was when he was still with Sarah. He is truly in love.

"I saw her walk towards the front door. She looks like she was leaving. Did you guys talk?"

"Not yet! She's leaving? Why?" Panic quickly started taking over him as he rushed towards the door. I run after him to see what was wrong. I might not have a chance with him, but he is still my friend.

When I reached the door, I saw Edward and Bella having a conversation.

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married with… Jake. Thank you for all your help. We worked things out. As for the announcement, I already know that you're going to London. Don't worry about the Mason deal. I'll make sure I get it done before you leave. I don't want to cause you any delay."

"You're what? Wait, Bella… I want you to come with me to London. I…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but as far as the memo goes, I believe that your mother only wanted me to be your assistant here in New York. Good-bye."

With that Bella turned her back and walked away. Edward just stood still completely devastated. He slowly lifted his right hand and touched the area in his chest that will forever have a mark. I wanted to scream at him and tell him that Bella was obviously lying! She was blushing and diverting eye contact the whole time, but I knew Edward would not listen. I would just have to take things into my own hands.

**EPOV**

After everyone left for the night, I quickly grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. I was emotionally exhausted. I planned everything, but it just turned into dust. She's getting married, and what's worse is the fact that she's getting married to that douche.

I guess its game over, Cullen. Without even noticing, tears started falling from my eyes. I promised myself never to cry for another woman, but Bella was different. She was the one who opened my heart that I protected all these years. Her smile, the way she would blush and her heavenly laughter made me complete. She was everything to me.

I threw the bottle of beer at the wall and saw the glass shatter, just like my hope of having Bella beside me for all eternity.

I stayed up all night thinking things through. When Sarah and I broke up, I tried my hardest to hold on to her; selfishly thinking that I was the only one that could truly make her happy. I won't be making the same mistake with Bella. Even though I wasn't even given the opportunity to tell her that I love her, I would do what's right. I'll show and let her know that I love her by being happy if she is happy; even if it means losing her. I would try to make things easy for her. I'll act as if nothing happened, and be happy for her.

What will Tanya do? Any guesses? Be posting another chapter later.


End file.
